Phoenix - Glee:Transformations
by Rae Moore
Summary: While attending camp the summer before season three, Rachel is attacked by a supernatural being, it's a good thing that she is saved by another supernatural being before they were able to kill her. However, it didn't come without consequences. Faberry. OCXSome chick. Rachel and OC G!P
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of glee, but I do own the all my original characters and this story.**

**Moore Info: Yes, I know, another story, but I just can't help it. I can guarantee you that I'll probably have even more stories posted after this one. Though, I can't guarantee how frequent the updates will be.**

**Anyways, this story takes place before season three. This story will have some OCC'ness going on like always because I can never seem to tap into an established character. I don't know why, it's something I'll just have to work on.**

**On another note, the reason the title has the word Phoenix in it is because my original character is named Phoenix. Anytime you see Phoenix in a title of any story I should post then that story will have Phoenix; whether for a squeal or just another story all together (hope I didn't just confuse you). It wont always be Glee though. I already have a Twilight one that I'm working on that's in the Phoenix universe. **

**So, with that being said, I hop you guys find this enjoyable, ad if not then, damn that sucks.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

It was the summer before her senior year and Rachel Berry once again found herself at her favorite camp; Camp Kenny, named after the late Kenny Jennings whom crafted young children into award winning actors and singers.

Only the best of the best were able to attend the summer camp, and if it was known that you attended the camp then many more doors that would have been closed otherwise, would find themselves blown open; and one Rachel Barbra Berry was proud to day she was a camper and has been since she was ten—the required age for one to apply to attend.

But sadly, the camp resided all the way in Texas so she wasn't able to see her boyfriend, Finn Hudson, unless she used one of the apple computers in the rec. room that was only open after lessons or on the weekends when they didn't have any classes, but those were always occupied; the reason being that the camp didn't allow the campers to bring electronics besides their cell phones.

So in order to talk to her boyfriend, she had to resort with the use of her cell phone that rarely got any bars out there in the middle of the wooded forest unless you moved all over the camp in hopes of retrieving at least one bar which was highly unlikely.

However, seeing as this was Rachel's eighth and last year at Camp Kenny, she was brought on as a camp counselor (who got paid every two weeks, thank you very much) and in turn, let in on a little secret that was withheld from the regular campers.

Deep into the woods that was behind cabin twelve, was a small clearing where a large bolder lay. If one were to stand on top of said bolder, you would be able to get a decent amount of bars so that you could call out. The only problem was that it was so deep into the woods that there was the possibility she could get lost, and the only time she was able to go was when she wasn't overseeing her assigned cabin, which was while they were (supposedly) sleeping.

The counselors' curfew was an hour after the regulars and they all shared a cabin together. Well, they boys had their cabin and the girls had theirs, but they were fairly close to the other. This meant that Rachel didn't have to worry about the nosy regular campers she oversaw thinking that she was taking late night visits to the boys sector that was to the right of the male counselors cabin of the camp, while the girl's were to the left of the female counselor's cabin.

Currently, Rachel was in the rec. room reading while the other counselors watched the nine o'clock news on the flat screen. The picture showed a small Asian woman staring seriously into the camera while holding a microphone in her right hand as she stood in front of the woods where yellow crime scene tape could be seen.

"_**Early this morning a jogger discovered the mauled body of what has now been confirmed as forty-two year old high school teacher, Michael Beaker, peaking out of the woods. His wife, Michelle Beaker, thirty-five, said 'he left for his daily jog six this morning, but never came back.' Police have reported that his face was so badly mauled that they had to look at the man's dental records to confirm his identity, while the rest of his body had been covered in large bite marks as wide as a basketball. An Animal expert was called to the scene." **_

The screen jumps over to a clip from that morning where a white man with a dark beard wearing a Dallas Cowboys hat was standing beside the Asian woman while the police and forensics team moved around in the background.

"_**Yeah, this whole situation is kinda weird, I mean, the prints that were discovered by the body were too big to be a wild wolf. If I didn't know any better, and I do, I would damn near say those were the prints of some type of lion. Now, if I were able to take a look at the body I would be able to find a better clue as to what the hell kind of animal caused this so we can go out there and hunt it down. I love animals, but when they are out there mauling folks, then they need to be dealt with." The man said seriously with his hands on his hips while he talked down into the microphone the reporter was holding up to his face.**_

"_**What advice would you give to the people should they find themselves in the animals path?"**_

"_**Well, there's a few things I gotta say to ya'll and that's don't go out there camping or hiking through them woods while this animal is still out there, and if you do, well your pretty damn stupid cause' I just told you what you needed to do to keep your face." he said, saying the last part into the camera with a shake of his bald head that shinned under the morning sunning after he took off his hat to rub at this head. **_

The scene changed back to present time where the reporter was still in front of the crime scene.

"_**Officials have told the public that there will be search parties conducted to track down this dangerous animal, and should anyone come into contact with the animal, call the police as soon as possible and do not engage,"**_

"Why the fuck would anyone _want_ to mess with a vicious animal? They would have to be dumb as hell." One of the counselors piped up. Distracted mummers of agreement ensued.

"_**I'm Chelsea Lang, reporting for Fox four news. Back to you Steve." the woman said with a wide smile that about split her face. The scene switched over to the newsroom where an African-American woman with short hair and a blonde, handsome man sat behind a desk that proudly displayed their network. **_

"_**Thank you Chelsea and be careful out there. Let me tell ya' Monica," he said while turning towards his partner as he tap a stack of papers against the desk. ", that was a heartbreaking story." the blonde said with a mask of sympathy painted on his handsome face.**_

"_**Yes, my prayers go out to the Beaker family. If you would like to attend Michael Beaker's funeral, it will be held next Friday at noon in the auditorium at Johnson High School where Michael worked." The woman stated. **_

_**They both took a small dramatic pause before they both suddenly perked up.**_

"_**Well, guess who's coming to Texas? Barry the penguin!" The anchor man said happily as he smiled his blinding smile into the camera, his partner doing the same.**_

"Oh my god!" Charlotte Moss exclaimed.

"I know, right? You don't see that crap in New York…fucking Texas." Mandy Stewart muttered from beside Charlotte.

"What if that animal enters the camp? I mean, we're all up in the woods!" Benton Torino said fearfully.

"Fuck that! What I want to know is why it's always joggers discovering all these bodies, seriously!" Joshua Cummings said from his spot from behind one of the computers where he was trolling on Facebook.

The whole rec. room once again filled with mummers of agreement upon another one Joshua's wise comments. Rachel shook her head in amusement before she stood with a stretch then walked over to the rec. room's bookcase and replaced the book she had been reading. Once the book was put away she turned around and made her way towards the rec. room door.

"Where ya' going Rach?" Mandy asked.

"I'm going to the cell "tower" so I can talk with my boyfriend before heading to bed." Rachel replied with a sickening smile that made Mandy want to puke. Her boyfriend, Ben, was a fucking guppy and Rachel would not shut the fuck up about the guy. She loved Rachel, she really did. She was a nice person. But, how much does one really have to talk about their dick of a boyfriend?

"Oh yeah?" Mandy inquired indulgently.

"Yes, I haven't really spoken to him since we got here because he's been busy preparing, for what I've been told, a very prestigious tournament." Rachel said excitedly. He had been busy with some tournament called C.O.D for a while now and she was so happy that she finally had the chance to talk to him.

"Huh…exactly what kind of tournament is it?" Mandy asked suspiciously. She had a feeling as to what it was seeing as how Joshua wouldn't shut up about the fact that he wouldn't be able to participate in it because he was stuck at a camp he didn't want to attend regardless of the fact that he was one of the best male actors there.

"Oh, it's called C.O.D; the College Online Debates." Rachel said proudly, "Now, I admit I was a little surprised that he was preparing for such an event seeing as he's never expressed such interests. However, I understand the need to prepare one's self through rigorous training."

There was a pregnant pause in the room before everyone burst out in laughter.

"Col-Col-COLLEGE ONLINE DEBATES!?" Joshua laughed as he fell out of his chair clutching his stomach.

Rachel looked around the room with her face scrunched in confusion. "What? What's so funny?"

Mandy sighed with a shake of her head before jumping up from her spot on the coach and made her way towards Rachel, putting one hand on her shoulder.

"Rach, sweetheart, C.O.D is not the College Online Debates…" Mandy explained slowly which brought on another round of laughter from their peers.

Rachel flushed red. "It's not," Mandy shook her head, "Oh…then what does it stand for?"

"Call of Duty…" Damn, was this whole room filled with laughing hyenas today? "Your dick of a boyfriend has been blowing you off for video games."

* * *

Rachel busted out of the room and stormed her way towards cabin twelve while the sound of laughter still poured out from the rec. room. A few second after her swift exit she could her Mandy pleading for her to slow down and to talk to her, but she ignored her and continued on her way. She needed to talk to Finn and ask him if it were true because she couldn't believe he would lie to her like this.

"Rachel, wait up, Jesus. For a midget you really have some long ass legs." Mandy panted out as she finally caught up with the brunette. Rachel continued to ignore her as she crossed her arms against her body when a cold breeze came over them. Letting out a guilty sigh Mandy through her hand up in the air, "Oh, come on Rach! You can't be mad at me. All I did was tell you that your boyfriend was lying to you. I thought you should know instead of having everyone look at you like you were a gullible idiot."

Rachel snapped her gaze towards Mandy, glaring at her as they continued to walk. "Thank you, but no thanks. They still think of me as some gullible idiot," the diva huffed, "I can't believe I even fell for that crap! So stupid!" Rachel scolded herself with a shake of her head.

Mandy slug an arm onto Rachel's shoulders to pull her into her body for comfort and for warmth. "Look Rach, your boyfriend lied to you; you can't help the fact that you expected him to be truthful with you. I mean, you trusted him right?" Mandy asked, and at Rachel's nod in confirmation, she squeezed the girl closer to her body in sympathy. "Then he's an ass, alright? You did nothing wrong."

Rachel shook her head, "maybe, but I still should have known something was fishy when he told me C.O.D stood for College Online Debates. Finn is not exactly known for his smarts; I had to practically re-teach him basic math, science, Reading, and writing skills just so he wouldn't be held back again,"

Mandy snickered at that. Really? How was this guy able to enter into high school if he didn't know those basic skills? The education system in Ohio must suck.

Rachel turned her head towards her camp buddy and tired not to smile. "It's not funny Mandy, it really was quite sad. He can't help that it takes a while for him to process things."

"Yeah, Okay, maybe you should have had an inkling that he was lying to you, but it's obvious that he knew what he was doing when he lied just so he didn't have to worry about talking to you while he played video games. That makes him an ass in my books." Mandy said.

Once they finally reached the back of cabin twelve, Mandy removed her arm from the brunette's shoulders and turned to face the shorter woman, putting both of her hands on either side of her.

"Listen, I may only see you when we attend camp, but I do know your worth. That guy you've been seeing? Yeah, he's way below you. You're a pretty girl Rachel. I'm sure there are plenty of guys out there who'd love to date you; hell I would date you if I didn't see you as my sister." That comment caused the brunette to blush as she ducked her head.

Mandy was a very talented and attractive girl who always acquired a boyfriend or girlfriend upon the first week of camp, and this happened every summer. Really, all of Mandy's ex's—at least the ones who attended camp—could all bunk together in one cabin, and the cabins here could hold at least ten people when there were single beds, and over twenty when there were bunks.

Even though Mandy would average at least two relationships each summer, those at the camp still desired to be the next one to date the girl because she was talented, beautiful, and just so dang nice that none of her ex's could really get angry with her when she decided that she wanted to end their relationship.

So when someone like Mandy Stewart said something like that to her, Rachel couldn't help but swoon a little. She couldn't help but to do so. She has always been attracted to those who were attracted to her. Every time someone would ask her out—which was very rare—she would immediately say yes—unless their name was Jacob Be Israel—and then would quickly fall hard for him .

It was what she did with her first boyfriend, Jesse St. James—who had been a camp member—, and what she was doing now with her current boyfriend, Finn. She so wanted to be in a relationship that she tended to give her boyfriends a lot of leeway.

However, if her boyfriend only came up with some excuse just so he could be almost completely summer free of her, then that was something she couldn't ignore. He was placing his video games above her.

He made her feel completely stupid for trusting that he was being honest with her, and humiliated when he camp friends laughed at her for falling for it. But finally, he made her feel unwanted.

She could understand if he wanted sometime to himself in order to prepare himself for the tournament he felt was worthwhile, and yeah she might have felt bummed about it, but at least he would have told her instead of lying to her face, and making up excuses as to why he had not been able to Skype with her.

"What are you going to do about him?" Mandy asked after thy both stood there in a moment of silence while Rachel thought.

The short brunette let out a tired sigh as she lifted her head, and pushed a lock of hair that was in her face behind her ears.

"I'm going to go to the cell phone "tower" and call him and see if he tells me the truth. If he doesn't…well, I think it's time for me to break it off with him." Rachel said reluctantly, yet truthfully as she ducked her head once more. Mandy rubbed at the girl's arms again in comfort.

"This wouldn't be the first time he's lied to me so that he wouldn't have to deal with me." The hands on Rachel's upper arms squeezed at her words.

"Gosh, he really is a dick." Mandy says, making Rachel laugh for a moment. "Do you want me to go with you to the "tower"? It's pretty dark out here.

Rachel shakes her head no. "I'll go by myself; I need to do this alone."

"If you're sure," Mandy reluctantly agreed, "but if you're not back in an hour, I'm gonna send a search and rescue team after you. That attack may have happened miles away from here, but that doesn't mean their can't be others out there like it." Mandy said to Rachel before pausing for a moment when her words sunk into her mind, and the images of Rachel being mauled by some Beast were conjured up.

"You know what, I think that I should go with you—just to be safe."

"Mandy!" Rachel said with a light laugh at her friends worry. "It's really sweet of you to worry, but I'll be fine, okay?" Rachel said with both of her brows raised.

After Mandy gave a reluctant nod in reply, Rachel gave her a smile before turning around to disappear inside the woods that were behind cabin twelve.

_Hopefully she won't get mauled. _Mandy thought with a sigh in defeat before turning around to head back to her cabin so that she could wait up for Rachel.

* * *

Rachel entered the woods and began to walk in a straight line until she came across a neon glow that was from a glow stick inside a hole that was on a tree's trunk; something that the counselors made sure to change out regularly. Once she stood directly in front of the glowing stick, Rachel took five wide steps to the right before continuing on going straight.

After two minutes of walking, Rachel came across another tree with a glowing stick inside it's trunk; only this time, instead of taking five steps to the right, she took eleven before walking in a straight line once again.

A minute later, Rachel finally saw, under the moon's natural spot light, the boulder that the counselors called cell "tower", resting in the middle of a decent sized clearing.

Just as Rachel was about to exit the woods and enter the clearing, she pauses when a snapping of twigs sounded out from behind her and in the woods. Rachel nervously turned around and stared into the dark woods with squinted eyes that tried to make out the cause behind the noise.

As Rachel scanned the woods with her eyes, Rachel's mind flashed with the images of a vicious animal. However, she quickly shook those images from her mind as she scolded and called herself silly. She blamed Mandy for her paranoid thoughts.

Once satisfied that nothing was going to pop out and eat her, Rachel began walking out from the woods and over to the boulder that was about as tall as a one story house, and was wide enough for six people to lay side by side on.

Just as she got into position to climb up the boulder, she hears another snapping of twigs that causes her to freeze once again; it was closer this time. Much closer.

Rachel swung her body around and hesitantly stuttered out, "Is there anyone there?" like any stereotypical girl in any horror movie would. When a reply was not given, Rachel quickly turned back around to the boulder and began to climb it speedily, as if she has been rocking climbing for years.

Once she was high up on the boulder, Rachel scanned the grounds and the dark woods again, hoping that she would come across something by being at a higher altitude. However, the moonlight only provided so much. She wasn't able to make out anything because of how dark it was.

She was beginning to think that maybe she should have taken Mandy up on her offer.

Taking a deep breath with her eyes closed, she let's the air leave her lips . _Okay, Rachel. There is nothing out there. You are just imagining things. _Rachel thinks to herself before giving one firm nod of her head in confirmation with her thoughts.

Rachel opens her eyes and takes her phone from out of her pocket. She wanted to get this call over with so she could get the heck out of there.

She unlocks her phone after waking it up then brings up Finn's name from her short list of contacts. She then raised her hand up high in order to gain a few bars after realizing that none were present. When that didn't work she began to move around on top of the large rock.

As she was doing this, she didn't take notice of the glowing pairs of lime-green eyes that slowly crept it's way from the edge of the woods and into the clearing towards the boulder Rachel was shuffling on. When the brunette finally found a position that granted her a couple of bars, she pressed the green call button her phone and then put it on speaker.

As she waited for her boyfriends to answer his phone, Rachel brought her attention away from her mobile and out towards the woods where she came upon a startling discovery; a pair of glowing lime-green eyes that began to charge towards cell "tower" as soon as Rachel gasped out a fearful, "Oh my Barbra!"

Rachel backed up on the boulder as soon as the glowing eyes disappeared, Knowing that whatever it was about to climber up the boulder.

"_**Look Rach, this is not a good time right not. The debates are getting really intense and—" **_Finn answered his phone as his greeting to his girlfriend.

"Finn!" Rachel yelled out, cutting him off. "There is a Beast out here that is about to eat me! You have to call 911 and have them send help to come and save me!" she rushed out desperately as her heart hammered in her chest.

She stood at the opposite end of the boulder from where she could hear the menacing growls coming from the Beast, and the scratching sounds that it's sharp claws made against the boulder as it struggled to climb up the rock.

"_**What? A beast? I don't have time for your dramatics Rachel. It's just a dog. Stop ex-exa—stop making it a bigger deal than it is." **_He told Rachel with annoyance clear in his uncaring voice. "_**Look, I gotta go." **_Finn said just as Rachel could see the glowing eyes of the Beast make it's way over the edge of the boulder and on top. It's eyes were mere slits now, and they were locked on the shaking form that was Rachel.

"No, wait! Finn—" Rachel cried out desperately with tears now streaming down her faces because of the intense fear she was feeling at that moment, but it was all for nothing; he had hung up.

_Screw him! I'm so breaking up with him if I survive this. Rachel thought as she stared at the Beast in front of her, and right before the Beast attacked her with a loud growl as it's battle cry._

* * *

**Moore info: So what did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Meh? Either way, leave a review of what you thought, and if you think I should continue or not.**

**Next Chapter: The Beats attacks!**

**Rae Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Moore Info: Thank you to all the reviewers; the interest you guys have shown in this story is cray cray….always wanted to say that.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The Beast pounced Rachel as soon as Finn hung up on the girl, crashing it's large, and heavy body into her small frame and embedding it's claws into the girls arms. Rachel screamed out in pain.

The force behind the Beast crashing into the girl caused the both of them to fall from atop the boulder and onto the dirt covered ground; hard. When hitting the ground, the Beast flew from off the girl's body and tumbled a few feet away from her as soon as it lost it's grip upon impact.

Rachel—who was lying on the ground desperately gasping for air while doing that little cry that could be easily mistaken for a laugh—struggled to a stand with a broken leg that she sustained upon landing.

Normally, when someone broke their leg they'd be screaming bloody murder from the pain, but at that moment, Rachel could only feel the pain that was coming from the punctures on her arms from where the Beast had dug it's claws into her flesh. Her body was basically in shock, however, Rachel's brain wasn't; at least, it was trying hard not to be.

It's not everyday that you're on the verge of being mauled to death by vicious a Beast with glowing, lime-green eyes that instilled fear into one's body upon making contact. This whole thing was complete madness. Rachel would have thought herself to be dreaming had her fear not have been so intense, and had the pain she felt coming from her arms not have been so real.

As of right now, Rachel was making a desperate attempt to limp away from the momentarily disoriented Beast in order to get her self to safety, but that was obviously not going to happen. Not long after Rachel started to limp her way to freedom, the Beast found it's bearing and was watching Rachel's attempt in amusement with it's enhanced night vision eyes.

It always found it funny when it's prey tried to run away, thinking they had some kind of chance at survival. However, the Beast made sure they all die in the end anyways; no matter how hard they fought. The has never lost it's prey, and it was not about to let this one in particular go especially; this one was different from the others.

Even so, the Beast was not _all _bad. It would let his prey have a two minute head start before pursuing once more. After all, they all tasted better after their hearts had been pumping rapidly in their chest from fear and adrenalin; it loved the taste of failed hope.

Rachel limped as fast as she could with her useless leg that was beginning to hurt with each step she took. Tears were streaming down her face from the fear and frustration that danced inside her. She couldn't find one damn glow stick, and she's been limping through the woods for at least two minutes now in search for one, all the while being slapped in the face by thin branches she could not make out in the dark.

Without those glow sticks, she had no idea where she was inside the dark woods in which she was currently sharing with that Beast who was trying to—without a doubt—hunt her. Without those glow sticks, she was sure to be dead.

As soon as that thought left her panic filled mind, a sudden weight crashed into her back, making her fall to the ground with a terrified yelp; the Beast had caught her once more, and this time she knew it wasn't about to let her go, no matter how hard she thrashed about to try and knock the Beast from off her back, but it was to no avail; the Beast weighed—what felt like—a ton.

It was time for the Beast to continue on with what it had planned on doing ever since it had caught the brunette's alluring scent as soon as she entered the woods, advertising what it most wanted. But first, in order to insure it's prize, the Beast had to make sure the struggling brunette would not be escaping again.

Opening it's mouth wide, the Beast bent it head down and clamped it's mouth onto Rachel's right shoulder, causing the girl to scream a bird scattering scream that Rachel never knew she was capable of. The pain that came with the bite was so intense that she would have thrown up if it weren't for the fact that she couldn't stop screaming. It felt as if someone had stabbed her repeatedly with lava and acid dipped knives; It was the kind of pain no one ever expected to experience in their life time.

Not even thirty seconds after, she already wished the Beast would just extract it's mouth from her shoulder and just kill her already so she'd be free of the pain.

After tightening it's grip for a few more painful seconds, the Beast released it's grip then turned it's prey over with it's paw so it would be able to look her in her terror filled eyes right before killing her. Glowing eyes stared into Rachel's tear glazed ones; eyes that—to Rachel—seemed to be taunting her.

Not wanting the Beat's glowing eyes to be the last thing she see's before she was killed, Rachel turned her head away.

And just as she saw the Beast about to chow down on her neck from her peripheral, a white blur crashed into the Beast's body, causing the Beast to be knocked from off of her once again.

From where she lay bleeding and screaming on the forest floor, Rachel could somehow hear two different angry growls through her screams; one coming from the Beast and the other from party crasher as they fought each other in what sounded like an intense battle.

Not even a minute into their fight, a pain that was far more excruciating than what she had felt when the Beast had bit into her, started to come from her shoulder, steadily and furiously. It felt as if her whole right shoulder had suddenly alighted into flames and was gradually becoming worse as the fire intensified. Rachel couldn't help but scream even louder than she already was; only this time it was back arching.

This continued on for another ten minutes until Rachel could make out a whimper of pain through her screaming that was quickly followed by a growl in warning that she knew didn't come from the Beast. Sadly, she knew the Beast's growl all too well.

Then, it suddenly became quiet besides the screams of agony. However, the silence only lasted for a moment because soon after, Rachel's savior came over to where she lay.

They immediately turned Rachel to her side—the side that was not bitten—as gently as they could in order to inspect the damage that had been inflicted by the Beast**.**

Once seeing the damage, the savior let out a regretful and draw out "Fuck" before saying:

"Okay, I'm gonna take most of the pain away for right now, alright?" Rachel only responded in her continued screams. "I'll take that as a yes," the party crasher muttered to themselves as they gently turned Rachel the rest of the way until she was lying on her stomach once more.

They then proceeded to rip the girl's shirt to shreds in order to have full access to Rachel's wound, letting out a hiss in sympathy once they had a clear view.

Letting out a remorseful sigh, they continued on.

"Now, I'm gonna have to do something that is not socially acceptable to you mortals." they said as they stood while unzipping their pants. "But this is the only way to slow down the process until I can get you somewhere safe to perform the ritual. Hopefully you wont mind as much after."

They then proceed to pull them self from out of their jean's opening and began to urinate on the girl's wounds until she was empty. This caused the burning that had consumed Rachel's shoulder and arms to lessen considerably until she was only whimpering in pain instead of out right screaming it.

Tucking them self back into their jeans, the party crasher bent down and picked Rachel up bridal style, mindful of the girls wounds.

"Sorry about that," they said apologetically.

Rachel only whimpered in reply. _Great; I got bitten by some vicious Beast with glowing eyes and then urinated on by some stranger…even if it did help; Fuck Finn Hudson._ Rachel thought weakly as her consciousness began to waver.

Seeing this, the savior hurriedly asked Rachel if she belonged to the camp that was not far from there.

"Yes," Rachel muttered hoarsely and weakly as her savior began to jog them towards said camp as fast as they could without jostling the girl in her arms too much.

"Is there anyone there that you trust?" they asked.

"Mandy Stewart. Cabin B1. Middle ground." was all Rachel got out before she passed out from pain and exhaustion.

* * *

**Moore Info: OMG! Rachel got peed on. EW! Hope that part didn't freak anyone out too much. I really don't know how I came up with that part, honestly. It just happened.**

**So what did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Meh? Let me know in a review.**

**Next Chapter: Our savior meets Mandy Stewart.**

**Rae out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Moore Info: Thank you guys for all the review, it means a lot that you guys are enjoying this so far. i hope i don't disappoint with this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Phoenix has been chasing after the Beast for over three months now in order to send it's evil soul back to Hades; and for the past three months, every time the Beast would attack an innocent mortal, she would always be too late in preventing their death by the hands—or should I say, jaws—of the Beast. It frustrated her to no end.

The more recent mortal to die by the Beast—some man who had been out on his morning jog before the Beast got him—could have lived to see another day had the Beast not of been so smart and knew how to use it's powers so well.

Phoenix only has two options when it comes to tracking the Beast down.

The first option was not really an option because she refused to take it. Most of the shit that caused her problems was because of option number one, so she was not about to make them worse than they already are.

The second option was simple enough, but when going against the Beast, it was really troublesome. In order to track down the Beast, she had to rely on her sense of smell . Sounds pretty easy, right? Hell no!

It's not exactly a cake walk when the Beast your after has the ability to mask it's scent directly after each feeding—which made them strong enough to do so. Because of this, Phoenix would sometimes go days without being able to find a hint of the Beast's scent. And when it would finally come back at least three days later, the Beast would have already set a false trail for her to follow.

Phoenix would then have to quickly figure out which trial was the right trail in order to get to them within the next seven days. That was the only thing Phoenix really liked about the Beasts. After they've fed they _had _towait seven days until they fed next before they could feed again; they had no choice. This granted Phoenix some time to go after the Beast.

Which is why Phoenix was so surprised; the Beast had just fed that morning, they shouldn't have been attempting to do so yet again when the required seven days had not yet passed.

It wasn't exactly the mortals natural meat that they were looking for during those seven days. A Beast would kill a mortal just so it could inhale the soul that would float from out their dead lips; the purer the soul was, the better, as cliché as that sounds.

The reason behind their soul diet is still a mystery to majority of the supernatural world whom weren't Beast themselves, however, there was one thing that they did know, and that was too much pureness could do more harm than good to a Beast.

So, if this one was willing to risk it's life by coming after this brunette girl not even a full day after it's last feeding, then the girl's soul must be pretty damn pure.

She must be very blessed as well because with the Beast having just ate that morning, Phoenix had no clue as to where it headed afterwards once it finished feeding. The only reason she was able to find them was because Apollo had blessed her with a vision of the Beast about to consume the girl's soul.

After receiving the vision, she had immediately taken off towards where the vision had told her the Beast was headed. However, her curiosity had also been piqued upon receiving the vision. The Gods rarely intervened anymore when it came to mortals unless that mortal was something or interest to them.

For Phoenix to be shown that vision could mean a lot of things, but Phoenix had to save her first in order to find out what the girl meant to Apollo. And so she did…barely.

Apollo's vision came just a little too late. Whether that was intentional or not, Phoenix did not know. You never knew with the gods; even if it _was _one of your favorite ones.

Either way she showed up late to the party, and was only early enough to save the girl's life, but not early enough to save it from being change drastically…well, even more so than what a vicious animal attack would; a supernatural one at that.

The Beast had bit her, and because Phoenix had saved her life, the girl would soon transform into a Beast as well if Phoenix did not counter the darkness that was now slowly making it's way through the girls veins. And there was only one thing that could stop the transformation of a mortal into a Beast.

With the brunette being favored by a God, it was a no-brainer to Phoenix that she had to perform the ritual in order to save the girl. But to do so, Phoenix first had to slow down the Beast's dark matter that they had injected, or else it would take over all of the girl's body. If so, it would be too late to do any kind of ritual because the girl's soul would have begun to be consumed by the darkness that lived within each Beast.

In order to slow down the process, there was one thing Phoenix could do and that was for her to urinate on the girls open wound; something that wasn't uncommon amongst those supernatural.

Some species had the ability to slow down a transformation of another species with their urine and vice versa, depending on who the two supernatural species were. However, with Phoenix being whom she was, her piss was practically universal medicine that mortal doctors would fan-girl over if they knew of it's existence. You wouldn't believe how many cups of piss she's had to ship away because of this little fact.

Anyways, by urinating on the girl's wound, Phoenix will gain the time she needed in order to find a suitable place to perform the ritual she would need to do in order to stop the girl's transformation into a Beast, and in order to begin a whole different transformation.

She couldn't very well perform the ritual in the middle of the woods; and with the girl passed out, she was going to need some help with a few things; which was why she had asked the girl if there was anyone at the camp whom she trusted. Hopefully this Mandy Stewart will be able to help her with both things.

After going through the woods as fast as she could with the unconscious girl in her arms, Phoenix followed the girl's scent—as she had been doing to navigate the woods—to a cabin that was directly in the middle on the camp grounds.

The whole camp grounds was completely silent besides the chirping of crickets and the brunette's deep intakes of breath. Phoenix climbed up the three steps to the cabin's screen door that led to the cabin's porch that was enclosed by dark screens in order to keep the insects out, but still let the breeze through.

On the porch was a well used couch where Phoenix would have placed the girl had she not been bleeding, so she placed her on the dark mat that was on the wooden floor in front of the couch instead. Muttering a quick prayer to the gods, asking them to watch over the girl, she left her to go to the unlocked door cabin.

Once inside, Phoenix followed the familiar scent of the brunette girl and the unknown scent that had been present on the girl's shirt before she had ripped it. Phoenix hoped that the unknown scent belonged to Mandy Stewart.

Continuing on with following the two scents, it brought her outside a slightly ajar door that led into a dark room. Going inside, Phoenix closed the door behind her with a light click before creeping her way to a bed that was furthest from the door where—as Phoenix could make out with her night vision—a sleeping girl slept on top of her covers. She was still fully clothed and had a cell phone held limply in her sleep deaden hand.

Hovering over the girl as un-creepily as she could, she went in to shake the girl's shoulder only to be interrupted when the alarm on the girls phone that read 'check on Rach' went off, causing the red head to jerk awake.

Upon seeing Phoenix's wide eyes staring down at her as she lay in her bed, Mandy's own eyes widened fearfully as she opened her mouth to scream. However, her scream was muffled when a calloused hand covered her mouth. The intruder brought a lone finger to their lips as they shook their head no.

"Are you Mandy Stewart?" Phoenix asked the frightened girl, reminiscent of the Terminator. Mandy hesitantly nodded her head slowly with her eyes still wide. Now that they were more adjusted to the darkness that surrounded them, Mandy was able to make out a few physical features the intruder possessed, like; snow white hair, and pale white skin that was tight against the woman's chiseled face.

"Do you know a short brunette girl with long, dark hair, large mouth, big nose, Bambi eyes, and can scream in pitch?"

As soon as the intruder began to describe the 'short brunette', Mandy knew exactly who she was talking about. Even so, Mandy was not about to let some crazy, yet admittedly handsome, albino lady come in here and kill her and then her friend.

Yeah, she may have dreams just like most of the kids here at camp, but Rachel…Rachel was…something else; something that was worth way more than all of their dreams put together. She wasn't about to let some crazy psycho steal away her friends dream. Seriously, who went to camps just to kill a kid?

Mandy shook her head.

Phoenix raised a skeptical brow at the red head. "Do not lie to me, Red. We don't have enough time for that." Phoenix told the girl slowly, "If you don't know who the girl is then I'll leave you unharmed. But if you suddenly remember that you do, you should know that she is outside bleeding and needs your help if you want her to stay alive." Phoenix stated matter-of-factly as she stared down at the girl whose eyes became larger at her words.

Mandy immediately began to talk against Phoenix's pale hand, but it only came out as a muffled mess.

"What?" Phoenix asked after removing her hand from the girl's mouth.

Licking her dry lips, Mandy tried again. "I know her—Rachel. I know her."

"You do?" Mandy nodded, "and you say you are Mandy Stewart, correct?" Phoenix asked the girl once more, wanting to make sure the girl really was who she said she was after being lied to just moments before.

"Correct," Mandy stated as she sat herself upright in bed, her fear for her life now forgotten as gear for her best friends life took over. "What's happened to Rachel?"

Standing up straight, Phoenix explained. "She was bitten by a supernatural creature that has infected her with it's dark matter. If I don't take her someplace where there will be complete privacy so I can perform a ritual, she'll either die or become like the Beast that has bit her." it would most likely be the later with how alive the girl had been upon her rescuing.

Another supernatural insider; if the mortal being transformed is able to scream as loud as Rachel had, then they'll most likely live through the transformation.

Mandy shot from off her bed and began to make her way outside the cabin where Phoenix told her Rachel would be. Once outside, Mandy could immediately see Rachel's shivering, half naked form, sweating and whimpering on the mat that was in front of the porch's couch as she slept fitfully. Mandy gasped at the sight of her friend.

Seeing the state that Rachel was in as well, Phoenix rushed over to the shivering girl and instantly noticed the dark lines that were coming from the bite wound on the girl's shoulder; the lines went down Rachel's right bicep, and down the top of the girl's right breast and disappearing in to the her bra. That was not a good sign.

Turning the girl on her side like she did so before in the woods, Phoenix was able to get a better look at the wound. She could see that their were also dark lines present and were going down the right side of the girl's back from out of the bite wound that was on her shoulder; every single dark line was coming from each puncture the Beast teeth had made. This was not good at all.

"Shit," Phoenix says with a frown. This was worse than she thought. Her urine should have slowed down this part of the transformation considerably. The only way for the dark matter inside Rachel's wound to travel so quickly even after the fact would have to be if…"Fuck!" Phoenix spat out in frustration with herself for not recognizing the signs before.

This changes everything. They need to perform the ritual and they need to do it quickly before it was all to late; they maybe only had thirty minuets left before the dark matter fully took over. Even if they did perform the ritual in time, there was no way Rachel would be able to come out of it without any side effects from the bite she has sustained.

"What? What's wrong?" Mandy asked the white haired woman worriedly upon hearing the woman's use of swear words.

"It's the bite she's sustained. I need to take her somewhere where we won't bothered; she'll have to be there for a while." Phoenix replied, "Do you know a place." she asked hopefully

"Shouldn't we take her to a hospital or something? She looks like death!"

"Taking her to a hospital will not help Rachel. She would not get the kind of help that she would need." phoenix explained slowly. "Do you know a place." she repeated.

Mandy racked her brain for a few quick seconds before excitedly exclaiming, "Kenny lodge! It's where the camp founder and his family used to stay when they came for campIt hasn't been used in years. It's mostly there as a historic site if anything else."

Phoenix thinks it over for a few moments with her hands on her hips in contemplation, but quickly decided that she had no other choice at that current moment and that it would have to do. This decision wasn't especially hard with how Phoenix was able to hear Rachel's pain filled whimpers.

"Alright, I guess it'll have to do." Phoenix says as she goes to pick up Rachel bridal style once more.

"Do you need any help with her?" Mandy asks while holding out her hands towards Rachel as if to catch her should the brunette suddenly fall.

"No, I've got it. The only thing I need for you to do right now is lead the way to this lodge." Phoenix replies as she shifts Rachel into a more comfortable position, having the girl cradled more against her body.

"It's this way," Mandy says before she and phoenix exit the porch and head off towards the camp's lake.

* * *

**Moore Info: So what did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Meh? Let me know in a review. **

**I hope i didn't confuse some of you guys with this chap.**

**Next Chapter: Mandy takes Phoenix to Kenny Lodge.**

**Rae out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Moore Info: Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites. **

**And to the guest Pls Fix, I am well aware of how to spell more. I spell more like Moore on purpose, seeing as it's my last name. My authors notes are the Moore info's…the only time I spell more as Moore.**

**All mistakes are mine. **

**On to the story.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Mandy led Phoenix to a dock that was on the camps man-made lake that was about two football fields wide on either side. Directly in front of where they stood on the deck, on the other side of the lake, was Kenny lodge; resting there in abandonment and surrounded by tress, giving it a haunting look.

On either side of the dock was a four sitter wooden boat that the founder and his family would use in order to go to and from the lodge and the camp grounds.

"The lodge is just on the other side. We'll have to use one of the boats the get there." Mandy said to Phoenix before getting inside the one to the right of them—the left one having rotted after years of no one using it—before motioning for the pale woman to pass Rachel over to her.

Phoenix carefully passed Rachel off to Mandy before untying the boat from the dock then getting in herself. Once inside, Phoenix took a hold of the oars and began to paddle them towards the other side of the lake where Kenny lodge resided. By her paddling, they'd get there much faster because of her superhuman strength and speed.

When they finally got to the other side and next to the dock that was there, Phoenix quickly tied up the boat before getting out. She then took Rachel from Mandy before the other girl climbed out and began to lead them to the lodge's front door which, they discovered quickly, was locked.

"Shit, I forgot they put a lock on here after people kept coming here to have sex." Mandy said in frustration. "I'll have to go back and sneak into the camp officials cabin to get the key."

Phoenix shook her head. "We don't have enough time for that. Just take a rock and chuck it through one of the windows; you can climb in and unlock the door from the inside." she said to Mandy.

In any other situation, Phoenix would have just kicked the door down, but by morning, everyone would notice that the lodge was missing a door, which would have broke in half by the force of her kick. They couldn't afford for that to happen. Phoenix needed to keep Rachel inside the lodge until she could find a way to take Rachel to her place without creating any suspicion amongst the mortals.

After a moment of hesitation, Mandy does as Phoenix says by going to the side of the lodge—where a broken window would less likely to be noticed—and threw a decent sized rock through a window that was there.

"Be careful," Phoenix whispered out to Mandy before she climbed through the broken window. A few moments later, the sound of the front door unlocking was quickly followed by the door creeping open.

Phoenix quickly went inside the dark lodge with Rachel held firmly in her arms with Mandy closing the door behind them. Once walking through the door, they were immediately in the living room, which was mostly sparse beside an old couch that had a white sheet over it, a fireplace, and a couple of wooden chairs.

Phoenix brought them over to the couch where she lay the shivering brunette on top of the white sheet that covered it. She then checked on Rachel's shoulder.

The dark lines were now beginning to climb up the right side of Rachel's neck, and now went just past her elbow on her right arm. On her torso, the dark lines were now peaking out from the bottom of the girl's right bra cup, and upon lifting her up slightly, Phoenix could see that the dark lines were now past the middle of Rachel's back.

Phoenix let out a hiss in sympathy.

There was no way Rachel would make it through the ritual without having some kind of remnants of the Beast that bit her. She could only hope that the Gods truly favored the girl. If not, then things could get pretty tricky upon the girl's new awakening.

"What do we do now?" Mandy asked desperately as she looked down at her pale, shivering friend with scared eyes.

"Strip her naked then wrap her in the sheet. I'm going to go look around and see if there are any candles." Phoenix instructed before leaving, not waiting one second to hear Mandy's confused thoughts.

Upon walking around the lodge, Phoenix was able to find some circular candles with silver bases in the master bedroom and in the kitchen, which was where she also found a cup—that she cleaned out with the bottom of her shirt—and a knife; items that she would also need to make the ritual easier. She then returned to the front where Mandy was sitting crossed legged on the floor facing Rachel, whose naked body was wrapped in the white sheet as if she were a mummy.

"Hey," Phoenix said as she came over towards the sitting girl. "can you put a candle on each side of the couch?" Mandy nodded before standing up to take four of the candles from Phoenix's pasty hand to do as she was asked. Phoenix then moved over to where Mandy had just sat and began placing the remaining candles—there was eight of them—in a circle around her body that was large enough for her to sit inside.

"Do you love Rachel?" Phoenix asked Mandy as she set down the last candle before placing the cup and the knife inside the circle. Mandy, who had finished laying down the four candles, turned towards the woman with a serious expression her face.

"I love her as if she were my sister." she replied truthfully.

"Truly?"

"Yes," Mandy said firmly.

Phoenix stares into Mandy's eyes for a few moments until she was satisfied that the girl was being sincere "Alright, then; I believe you." She said with a small smile and a nod.

"I asked that because I'm going to need your help in this."

"Sure, what do you need me to do?"

"First things first; I'm going to need you to strip." Phoenix said bluntly as she began to strip herself unashamedly.

"W-what?" Mandy stuttered, aghast. "How is my getting naked going to help Rachel?" she asked as she watched Phoenix take off her clothes with wide eyes. She couldn't seem to take her eyes away, no matter how much her brain screamed at her to do so. She was just too deep in her shock; and to be fair, Phoenix didn't seem to mind her very obvious staring.

"Because," Phoenix drawled out lazily, as she pulled her shirt from over her head after taking off her flannel shirt. "while it would normally require for only me and Rachel to get naked, she is knocked out at the moment, and will not be able to perform a key point in the ritual because she is not awake to do so. Someone who feels love for Rachel—which you attested to—will have to do it for her, thus you having to get naked as well." Phoenix explained as she kicked her pants off to the side after pulling them down; she was now standing in only her sports bra and boxer briefs, showing off her ridiculous abs and muscles.

Still seeing the girls hesitance, Phoenix paused in her undressing. "Anything sexual will be the furthest from my mind. I won't have the time to be thinking about that; I have to focus all of my thoughts and attention on Rachel and the ritual ." Phoenix said softly in reassurance. "She really needs you to do this for her."

Mandy closed her eyes at the other woman's words.

She knew she would have to do it, she cared too much for Rachel to not do so—there was no other way to save her. And besides, a part of her felt obligated; she couldn't help but feel that whatever happening with Rachel was her fault. If she had just went along with Rachel or had her go the next day, early in the morning, then maybe she would not be in the situation she was in now.

And so, after letting out a nervous breath of air, Mandy opened her eyes once more and quickly began to take off her clothes. Phoenix gave her a thankful smile before finishing taking off the reaming pieces of clothing that she had on; her bra and them her briefs, revealing her penis to Mandy that had her gasping in shock. However, she did not comment on it—no matter how much she wanted to—and neither did Phoenix.

"What next?" Mandy asked the pale skinned woman, her arms were around her body in a poor attempt to cover herself.

"Now, I need you to stand at Rachel's head, outside the candles, until I instruct you otherwise." Phoenix said as she went and sat inside the circle of candles she had set while Mandy positioned her self at Rachel's head.

"Whatever you do, do not touch her until I say so; understood?" Phoenix asked the girl firmly.

Mandy nodded with frightened eyes. "Understood,"

When seeing that Mandy meant what she said, Phoenix closed her eyes. She then placed her hands on both her thighs before beginning to breath in and out deeply and slowly; it was time for the ritual to begin.

* * *

**Moore Info: So what did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Meh? Let me know in a review.**

**I know this chapter is not everything you guys are wanting, but it's what I was able to give you before I leave for my family's family reunion….which is in the middle of freaking no where. We always camp for the reunion, so I'm use to that, but with my mind on this story I can't help the slight fear of running into a Beast.**

**Anyways, the ritual was supposed to happen in this chapter, but the flash drive that holds all my stories has been fatally crushed by my car's back tire….long story. I had chapter eleven of River, and chapter four of My Tribute To You already saved and finished on it, but now that's gone. The only reason I have this chapter up is because this was all that was saved on my back up, so It'll probably take a little longer for those stories to be updated. Though, I'll try to be quick about it.**

**Next Chapter: The ritual…honestly.**

**Rae out!**

**P.S.**

**You will be so freaking missed Cory. Even though I bash your character, I always thought you were an amazing human being, and thought you and Lea to be completely adorable together. I dug your awkward dancing for it mirrored mine, and your awesome singing voice that would give me chills. You may have lost the battle, but you've won in so many ways.**

**R.I.P, Cory Monteith. Thank you for making my Wednesdays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays bearable for the past four years.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Moore Info: Thank you for the reviews/alerts/favorites. I apologize for how long it has taken me, but this month has been complete shit for me. I've been exposed to an unusual amount of death this month and it has me completely drained.**

**However, after I heard of the death of Lee Thompson Young (Barry Frost from Rizzoli and Isles), who will be so freaking missed—I mean, come on he was Jett Jackson!—I just had to distract myself from all this. So all last night I have been binge writing so updates to River, and possibly My Tribute To You will be up soon. **

_Haelthy_**: Yes, this Is a Faberry fic and I think it will take at least one or two more chapters until Quinn shows.**

_TJ_**: Phoenix is an original charter of this story and any other story I write that has Phoenix's name in the title. At this current moment, Phoenix will only be in this fic.**

**P.S For LeRoy, I pictured him as Ty Diggs. I thought he would be better for him. Though, Jeff Goldblum as Hiram is perfect.**  
**Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Phoenix closed her eyes and placed her hands on her naked thighs, before beginning to breath in and out slowly and deeply.

After doing this for a full minute in order to slow down her mind, body, and spirit, she slowly opened her eyes to reveal shimmering red-orange eyes that had previously been light pink in color.

As soon as her eyes opened, all the unlit candles in the room simultaneously lit with a light _whoosh_, causing Mandy to jump slightly in surprise at the suddenness.

"_**Mothers, Fathers; I seek your guidance as I call upon you to take claim over Rachel Berry's spirit." **_Phoenix spoke after a moment, her voice strong and deep as she spoke. _**"She is brave. She is strong. And she is worthy of your blessings." **_She said as she picked up the knife that was lying to the right of her, and slowly ran it across her palm, slicing it open.

Phoenix did not react to the pain that usually came from slicing one's hand, however Mandy did so for her with a wince as she watched the white haired woman spill her blood into the cup that was to the left of her, filling it halfway before pulling her hand back. The woman's sliced hand slowly knitted itself back together right before Mandy's eyes.

If she hadn't believed this whole supernatural thing before—which she had surprisingly felt to be the truth—she did now, especially when a ball of fire conjured in Phoenix's mending hand.

"_**This fire is the fire that runs through me." **_Phoenix spoke once again as she picked up the cup and brought it in front of her. She then brought her flaming hand and dropped the ball of fire into the cup filled with her blood. The blood caught fire, turning the flame from a vibrant yellow-orange to a dark blue that was contained inside the cup as it danced fluidly.

"_**Let it run through you as well." **_Phoenix said as she stood with the cup still in her hand and slowly exited the circle to walk over to stand before Mandy in order to move forward with Mandy's part of the ritual.

If Rachel had been awake, this would be the part where she had to make the decision on whither on not she wanted to accept the cup from Phoenix. By accepting the cup, she would be stating that she accept the blood of Phoenix and was willing to pledge herself to the Gods.

However, she was not awake so Mandy had to do this part for her; she had to accept the cup on Rachel's behalf and truly mean it for the sake of Rachel before they could move forward.

The only thing different from Rachel taking the cup would be that Rachel would not be pledging herself to the gods. For that to happen, she really would have to be awake and aware of what she was doing.

Because of this, Rachel's newly transformed body would not be at it's full potential, and she could very well have a harder time at controlling whatever Beastly traits that would survive the transformation because of the powerful dark matter that was making it's way through the girl's veins.

If she wished to pledge herself to the gods, she would have to do so at a later date, and it will not be as easy as it would have been had she been awake to do so now. If she wanted to pledge herself to the gods then, she would have to prove herself worthy of their greater blessings.

"Do you accept my blood on behalf of Rachel Berry?" Phoenix asked the naked girl in front of her as she bored her shimmering eyes upon Mandy, who was looking down at the cup that was held in Phoenix's hand before looking up to return the woman's gazed with serious eyes.

"I do," she stated firmly and unwaveringly.

Phoenix gave the girl a nod of approval. She then dipped a finger into the flaming cup of blood before pulling it back out to reveal a finger that was alit and coated in her own blood.

"Hold out your right hand," Phoenix command gently.

As soon as Mandy did as she said, Phoenix took her flaming finger and drew three lines on the girl's forearm that made an unconnected triangle. Mandy grimaced at first touch. Each line that Phoenix slowly drew, burned into her skin, causing thin lines of blood to run down her hand from the wounds.

"May the gods bless your loyalty." Phoenix mumbled as she drew her hand back from the girl's bloody forearm; the blood and blue fire that was on her finger suddenly disappearing.

Next, Phoenix finally handed over the still flaming cup to Mandy and told her to step into Rachel's "circle" of candles, and feed the cup's contents through Rachel's mouth for her to drink.

Mandy did as instructed and fed the cup of blood through Rachel's pale lips after tilting the girl's head back. The dark blue flames flowed down the girl's throat as well as if it were water, but to Mandy's astonishment, the fire did not seem to harm the brunette.

Once the cup was completely empty, Phoenix spoke up once again.

"_**My blood is your blood, **_**therefore, you are my blood; my son, my daughter, my brother, my sister." **

Immediately after Phoenix uttered those words, Rachel's whole body shot up from the couch with a scream and into a arch that looked particularly painful to Mandy eyes, especially with the way the girl's veins were visibly popping on her neck.

Mandy couldn't stand to see her friend in pain like that, and immediately went to touch the girl to try and comfort her, but was quickly stopped when Phoenix let out a forceful, "No!", that was accompanied by an unexplainable force holding her in place.

"She now has my blood running through her; if you were to touch her right now before she is fully transformed, you would incinerate." Phoenix told Mandy seriously. Upon hearing the woman's words, Mandy immediately took a few fearful steps back. "It's best if I take her into one of the rooms." Phoenix said as she stepped into the circle to join Mandy.

"As you can see, the change is quite painful for her because of the dark matter that's in her veins. The least I can do is make her as comfortable as possible." She continued before going over to Rachel to pick her up once more.

As soon as Rachel was in Phoenix's arms, she calmed down considerably. The girls thrashing ceased and her screams where now loud whines of pain. Phoenix found this curious, and she showed it by shooting the brunette that was in her arms a raised brow.

Phoenix has only performed this particular ritual only five times—six if Rachel was counted—before, and out of the five, only two had some kind of venom already in their system upon drinking her blood. Every time Phoenix would even come near them before they were fully transformed, they would scream bloody murder; and don't even get her started about when she would actually touch them.

For Rachel to practically snuggle into her after drinking her blood was quite curious indeed. This girl was just getting more and more interesting by the minute.

Phoenix, who was closely followed by Mandy, brought Rachel into the lodge's master bedroom where a queen sized mattress lay on a wooden bed frame where the front legs were missing, causing the mattress to slope downward.

Going over to the bed, Phoenix broke the two remaining legs with two hard kicks that had the bed frame crashing to the floor.

She then lay the brunette on the now flat bed before beginning to remove the white sheet from the girl's sweet drenched body, crumpling it up and placing it under the girl's head afterwards. Rachel's whines gradually increased until she was full on screaming once again immediately upon losing contact with Phoenix's body, even more so when Phoenix moved away from the bed.

This had Phoenix's heart clenching inside her chest, something that was not unusual. She always felt this way whenever one of her Blood felt pain this intense. She turned away from the sight of the thrashing and screaming girl in hopes of reliving some of the pain she felt at the sight. However, Mandy couldn't seem to take her eyes away from the scene, no matter how much it hurt her.

Deciding to matters into her own hands, Phoenix gently took Mandy by her bicep and pulled her out of the room before closing the room's door behind them, muffling Rachel's screams in the process.

"You okay?" Phoenix asked the red head, who just kept staring blankly at the wooden door that separated them from Rachel.

"Her screams…I just…I feel—" Mandy said with a shake of her head.

"It's the bond," Phoenix stated, cutting the girl off as she tried to explain what she was feeling at that current moment.

"Bond?" the red head repeated, her face scrunched in confusion.

The pale skinned woman nodded with a smile.

"The gods have blessed you for the love and loyalty you have shown for your friend; you loved her enough to do the ritual in order to keep her alive when you had no idea what would happen. Because of this, they have gifted you with an emotional connection with Rachel. What you are feeling right now is faintly what she is feeling." Phoenix explained softly to a stunned Mandy.

"So they are real—the gods?" Mandy whispered, astonished.

Phoenix smiled once again. "Very much so—though it is mostly the supernatural who worship them now a days. They never left," It was quiet for a moment as they both listened to Rachel's muffled screams before Phoenix motioned for the other girl to follow her back to the living room where they began to redress themselves once again.

"How long will she have to go through that?" Mandy asked as she pulled her shirt over her head.

"It usually takes a little over twenty-four hours. The fire burns quick. However, with Rachel's blood being infected with venom—dark matter of all things—it'll take longer; a few days maybe." Phoenix replied as she put on her pants after putting her briefs back on.

"God," Mandy groaned self-deprecatingly as she sat down heavily on the couch with her head in her hands once she was fully clothed again. "This is all my fault. I should have gone with her, but I didn't and now look where it's got her." She said after lifting her head up to look at the other woman with teary eyes, gesturing towards the room where Rachel's muffled screams could still be heard.

Phoenix let out a sigh as she went over to squat in front of the red haired girl, making sure she had eye contact with the teary eyed woman whose bottom lip was trembling.

"Listen to me, Mandy." the white haired woman said firmly "Rachel chose to go out there by herself; fate whished for this to happen, and there is no changing fate. What's done is done…you can not blame yourself for this." she finished by placing a comforting hand on Mandy's shoulder.

"Yeah, maybe, but that doesn't mean I still don't." Mandy uttered as she ducked her head just as a lone tear finally escaped from her left eye. Phoenix rubbed the girl's shoulder while giving her a sad smile before standing up.

"You're a good friend, kid." Phoenix said, even if the other woman didn't feel so at that current moment. "Rachel was right to trust you. Not many friends would be able to trust me when I said she was attacked by a supernatural creature…even more so when I told you we couldn't take her to a hospital, which one would normally do when attacked by a vicious animal."

Mandy gave a weak shrug. "I don't know…something in me just told me that I could trust that you were telling me the truth." She said as she quickly wiped at her face while straighten up, trying to pull herself together.

"I'm glad you did," Phoenix replied before saying, "Do you think you could get me the contact information for Rachel's parents? She can't stay here after the transformation. This is the first time I've preformed the ritual on someone infected with dark matter, so I don't know what'll happen when she wakes up. Removing her will be the safest thing to do for her and all the campers. There is also things she will need to know about her transformed body, and teaching her will be so much easier if she were not here."

Mandy nodded, "I can get their number from the emergency contact book back at the cabin—though, I don't know how you'll be able to contact them without going back into the woods. It's hard to get a signal out here. That's why Rachel was out there in the first place." she said sadly.

"Isn't there a land line?" Phoenix inquired with a furrowed brow.

"Yes, but it's in the officials' cabin."

"Yeah, no—I don't want to chance that." Phoenix said with a defeated sigh. "Just get the number and come back. We'll just have to wonder around outside the lodge and pray to the gods for a signal."

Once Mandy left to obtain the contact information for Rachel's parents, Phoenix went back into the master bedroom and laid beside Rachel, throwing a pale arm around the girl's naked stomach while propping her head up with the other. Rachel immediately calmed down as soon as Phoenix touched her, once again intriguing the other woman.

She had a feeling that Rachel would bring many interesting things once her transformation was complete.

* * *

It didn't take long to contact Rachel's parents and have them inform the camp—after much persuasion and insurance on Phoenix and Mandy's part in order to keep them from calling the local police—that they would be removing Rachel from the camp for family reasons. However, actually removing Rachel from Camp Kenny wouldn't be easy.

For Rachel to leave, she would have to do so with people—the camp official's most importantly—witnessing. If not, they would raise suspicion if she were to just take Rachel out of the camp now, and that was the last thing they needed.

To solve this problem, Phoenix had to call in a couple of people right after she got off the phone with the Berry men in order to make sure this extract mission ran smoothly; and she wasn't just talking about any people either. She was talking about the supernatural kind.

So, after making sure that the Berry men would call the camp the next morning instead of the police, Phoenix called the perfect people that would help her remove Rachel from the camp; Harrison and Bradley; a shape shifter and Porter (short for teleport) respectively.

Upon calling Harrison, she told him of her situation. She told him that she needed him to study Rachel's social networking profiles and Mandy's descriptions of the girl so that he would be able to shift and act like Rachel Berry herself. This way they would be able to successfully have "Rachel" check out of camp Kenny without ringing any alarms.

Of course, with Harrison being Harrison, he started complaining and whining about how he was to busy kicking ass in the C.O.D tournament to be able to help her out. And to be fair, that was almost a good enough reason for Phoenix had the situation not been so dire, but they were, so the pale skinned woman had to remind him who the 'F' she was and to promise that he would be compensated for his work. He then quickly agreed to provide his ability.

Once he agreed, she then called Bradley, filled him in, and then asked for his assistance.

She would need him, a Porter, to port a Rachel shifted Harrison to the camp early the next morning so he could do his part of the plan—which was to convincingly act as Rachel until the girl's parents (whom Bradley would port to the nearest rental car place)arrived to remove him—before porting Phoenix and Rachel to an abounded warehouse Phoenix had passed up while chasing after the Beast. The Berry men would then meet Phoenix and their daughter there.

Bradley was honored that she had chosen him for the job and would not accept monetary payment for his part of the plan, but only whished for her to think of him should she need use of his ability again in the future.

When the next day finally arrived, their plan began when Bradley and Harrison, as Rachel, popped into Kenny Lodge, which was accompanied with the smell of Lemon _Pine-Sol_—the smell that weirdly invaded the air whenever a porter ported into a room.

Upon seeing Harrison, Mandy couldn't help but gawk at the man whom looked so much like her friend that was just in the lodge's master bedroom. The man did a god job in studying Rachel's profiles because as soon as he saw Mandy, he let out a girlish squeal of excitement before rushing over to hug the girl tightly while screaming out her name in delight.

The shifted Harrison only let go of the asphyxiated Mandy when a pale hand smacked him upside the head with hard eyes that quickly had him assuming the same position that Bradley was in; ram rod straight with his right closed fist over his heart. Although, the difference between Bradley and Harrison was that Bradley looked far more serious than Harrison's sheepish look.

Not long after, Mandy and a shifted Harrison left on the wooden boat to go back to the camp grounds in order to wait for Rachel's father's to come and pick up Harrison as Rachel.

When the red haired woman came back two hours later telling Phoenix and Bradley that Rachel's father's had picked up Harrison, Bradley ported Phoenix and a sheet wrapped Rachel to the abandoned warehouse, but not before Phoenix gave her information on how she'd be able to contact either her or Rachel.

The three hours after they arrived at the warehouse, a black Mercedes rolled up in front of the building where two frazzled men hurried out of before heading inside the building.

They instantly began crying upon seeing the state that their daughter, who was lying in Phoenix's arms as she sat on the floor against a wall, was in. The singer thankfully stopped her screams of agony an hour earlier—much to Phoenix's surprise—whenever the pale skinned woman was not touching her, and was beginning to show physical changes to her body.

The dark lines on the right side of the girl's body was still present, however the Berry's could not really see them thanks to the white sheet that wrapped around the girl's body as if she were a mummy, only the ones that had crawled up the girl's neck.

Even so, they could clearly see that their daughter's hair and skin had become noticeably darker—something that Phoenix assumed was the dark matters doing seeing as when she transformed an unaffected mortal, they become albino like just like her—and the baby fat that had still plagued the girl's face, no matter how hard she worked on her Elliptical, was long gone, leaving sharp features in their wake.

After successfully convincing the Berry men—mostly the little one—once more not to call the police, Harrison and Bradley ported away with a salute, and the Berry's and Phoenix drove to a private air charter—Bradley can only port two people at once—that was near by and spoke with a mortal man she knew and who was familiar with the supernatural.

The man agreed to lend his services and in just under an hour, the Berry's and Phoenix boarded the private jet with the mortal man as their pilot.

As they flew in the air, Phoenix explained everything to the Berry men in greater detail and how she was taking them somewhere that Rachel could be safe and learn about her newly transformed body.

It was safe to say that the Berry men felt way over their heads with all the things that was suddenly happening to their little girl.

However, they loved their daughter and wanted what was best for her. If Phoenix said she could help their baby girl, who, from their understanding, was turning into something that was not completely human, then they would go with her; no matter their initial and current reluctance.

No one could really blame them for it.

I mean, come on? Who would've thought that the supernatural were actually real? They sure as hell didn't.

Hours later, the Berry men found themselves landing in the middle of the Mediterranean on a small island they weren't able to see until the plane's wheels touched down. The whole landing experience scared the shit out of the two men. Who wouldn't be if they thought they were about the crash into the middle of the Mediterranean?

Once they exited the plane with Phoenix leading the two men with Rachel held in her arms, the pale skinned woman brought them over towards the beach that was not far from the runway. There on the beach was a market of sorts that was bustling with people trading goods. A little a ways from that, on the pier, were several docked boats and or ships in various sizes.

With a, "Follow me", Phoenix brought them over to the largest docked ship, a Trireme, as the Berry men took notice of how people scrambled out of the woman's way with a quick bow and a fist to their chests. Upon boarding the ship, a bearded dark skinned man, who was stacking crates, instantly straightened to attention as soon as he set eyes on the white-haired woman, bringing his right fist over his pounding heart until Phoenix gave him a slight nod that brought him out of attention.

Phoenix then asked the man to speak with the Captain and was quickly brought to the Captain's quarters where a blonde haired woman was sitting down behind a desk, that was facing the door, doing paper work.

When hearing the door to her quarters opening without the customary knock, the Captain threw a fierce scowl towards the door at the interruption, only for it to drop agape in shock when realizing who had just entered. Once that sunk in, she shot up from out of her seat and saluted just as he crewman had done moments before.

Once having the woman relax, Phoenix told the her that she would be needing her to bring her and the Berry's home, which the woman quickly agreed to do just as soon as her crew finished loading the ship with the goods they had just bought.

An hour later, Phoenix and the Berry men—Rachel was still knocked out and now laying in the Captain's bed—were setting sail with the Captain and her crew.

The two men were by the bow of the ship and looking over the railing, out towards the sea with the sun's ray's beating down their necks, while Phoenix was speaking with the Captain in her quarters.

"Do you think we're doing the right thing, LeRoy? We know nothing about her." Hiram asked his husband.

"It's too late to be asking that now, love." LeRoy replied as he absentmindedly play _Candy Crush _on his smart phone. "we're already on a ship headed to god knows where with the woman. However, I do think this is what's best for Rachel. If a man was able to teleport us to another state that is over a thousand miles away, then I should at least be open to what Phoenix is trying to do for our daughter."

He paused in his game to look over and at his husband, whose face had worry written all over it. It has been that way every since Phoenix called them about Rachel.

"I trust her when she says she's looking after our baby girl. I trusted her the moment I saw how Rachel reacted to her picking her up." LeRoy told his husband, and he meant it. When he saw how his unconscious daughter's pain filled whimpers cease when Phoenix picked her up, and how gentle the woman had handled her, he knew that he could trust her.

"And I appreciate your trust," Phoenix spoke up from behind the two men, causing them to turn towards her. Phoenix had a large hawk perched on her shoulder and rolled up parchment that was tied off with a string in her hand.

The white haired woman joined Hiram at his left side before holding out her left arm for the hawk to jump upon, and after placing the rolled parchment in the birds mouth and muttering something to it, the bird took off north.

She then looked back at the men and said, "I will see to it that I'll never break it." with sincerity heavy in her voice.

Her words may have been in reply to the darker Berry, but her eyes were locked onto the smaller one as she spoke them, for he had the most doubt. They both continued to hold eye contact with the other until all of a sudden there was nothing but darkness around them.

"What the hell? ?" LeRoy muttered in confusion, his voice echoing along with the others on the ship; the Captain's voice being the loudest as she barked out orders to her men.

"We just entered a cave." Phoenix spoke calmly, being able to see through the darkness thanks to her night vision. Because of this, she was able to see the incredulous expressions that took over Hiram's face.

"Cave? What cave!? All I saw was miles upon miles of water. Not some cave that I clearly would have notice in the middle of the sea."

Yeah, Phoenix kind of forgot to warn them about the cave the she and the rest of those on the ship, minus the Berry's, had seen. She was used to only traveling with those who knew about the supernatural world.

"The reason that you weren't able to see the cave is the same reason you weren't able to see the island until we landed; you both are mortal borns, thus you aren't able to see things that are enchanted with magic to camouflage places in the mortal world unless you've been beyond the cave."

"And what's beyond the cave?" LeRoy asked, and just as he said that, the ship excited the cave and into the dark, starry night.

"Wha-what happened to the sun!" Hiram exclaimed as he spun all around as if trying to find it. Phoenix chuckled at that. It had been awhile since she'd experienced this journey with a fresh mortal born. It was always entertaining.

"And my phone is not turning on." LeRoy noticed with a frown as he kept trying to turn on said device.

"Welcome to Absconditus—where myths are real and mortal technology is useless. Not a lot of mortal borns outside the cave know about it, and it is nothing but a myth to those who are mortal born supernatural's and have never been here."

"What exactly is in Absconditus?" LeRoy asked, seeing as his husband was speechless at that current moment.

"My kingdom on Ogygia, for one—which is where we are headed now." Phoenix answered as she pointed off into the distance in front of them where a sprinkle of yellow dots—presumably fire—could be seen.

"The island where Calypso was banished to?" Hiram finally spoke, remembering the name from the Greek mythology class he took in his college days.

"Yes," Phoenix answered with an impressed smile, "though, she's not quite alone anymore. There is a little over a million people residing there now, which you can guess, makes her happy. The gods let me take over the island so I could build my kingdom." she had asked the gods for it, and though they had been reluctant at first, they had agreed to let her build her kingdom there.

Of course, Calypso had been ecstatic at the prospect of no longer being alone after centuries of being the island's only inhabitant. The bitchy woman who had had the habit of keeping washed up demi-gods as her imprisoned husbands, was now quite sweet and served as Phoenix's adopted earth mother.

"There is also the Land of the Lotus Eaters about 900 hundred miles north or Ogygia. Sparta and Troy are now their own countries here, and there is also little Ithaca, the original island where the great hero Odysseus once lived. " Phoenix paused, "Basically, almost all the places Odysseus visited in Homer's poem is here along with many others."

Both men are silent as they took in the woman's words.

This day was becoming even more mind boggling by the minute. Never did they think they'd be suddenly thrust into a mythological world that actually wasn't a myth. However, if it was all for their daughter, someone they had spent years trying to have, then they would gladly trek on no matter how much the hesitation.

"Time here in Absconditus goes by faster than the mortal world. Three days here is a day there, so I hope you guys took off from your respective jobs."

"We did so right after we got off the phone with you." LeRoy said.

Phoenix nodded approvingly, "Good. Rachel will need you during these months of training. This whole thing will be especially hard for her because of the Beast's dark matter, but I am confident that she will do just fine."

Hiram gave the pale skinned woman a small smile. "Rachel is very driven. Give her a task and she'll give you her all and exceed your expectations. She has always been that way."

LeRoy let out a chuckle in amusement. "God yes! Remember when she was six and Noah Puckerman bet that she couldn't climb the neighbor's tree higher than him?"

Hiram rolled his eyes at the memory with a grimace on his lips. "Of course I remember—we spent hours in the hospital afterwards. Thirteen stitches, and two broken wrists,"

"You didn't let her out of the house for weeks."

"Nor did I let Noah Puckerman in as well."

LeRoy gave Phoenix an amused smirk along with a slight shake of his head. Out of the two of them, Hiram was the worrywart. When they were finally able to take Rachel home from the hospital, Hiram all but wrapped the girl in bubble wrap.

It was an amusing sight to see his newborn daughter resemble a hot pink version of the _Michelin Man _when ever Hiram would bundle her up in order to brave the December weather that plagued Lima, Ohio. Especially when the girl's cheeks and nose would turn rosy; she just looked so damned cute.

A sad frown took over the shorter Berry's face. "I wont be able to keep her away from what ever the hell did this to our daughter, though." LeRoy's face softened at his husband's words. He brought the other man into a comforting hug that was followed by a kiss to the man's impeccably gelled hair.

Phoenix's face softened as well as she let out a regrettable sigh. "I'm afraid not," she told him with sorry eyes, "the thing about Beast's is that they enjoy hunting down their prey—prey that rarely escapes. Because Rachel did, it will be coming after her." at the woman's words, Hiram let out a pain filled whimper while LeRoy tightened his grip around his husband. "However, now that Rachel is my Blood, I wont let anything happen to her. Even so, it is crucial that she stay here to get all the training she'll need before she comes into the inevitable contact with the Beast. It won't stop until it has taken what it wants."

"Will this Beast be able to get to her here in Absconditus?" Hiram asked.

Phoenix nodded, "Yes, but that's not likely. There are no living Beasts here in Absconditus because every one in the supernatural world wants them dead because of the power that they possess, and how they use it. They are all scattered around the mortal world. If one were to try and come to Absconditus, they wouldn't last long. The Beast will be waiting for us to return to the mortal world instead of following us here."

"How long until that happens?"

"When does her school start back up?"

"In two months,"

"Okay, so that'll give us seven moths here in Absconditus. I think that will be enough time. After that, she'll have to face the Beast, and I'll be right there beside her"

The two Berry men and Phoenix continued to converse about Rachel and everything she'll be going through until they finally docked on the southern end of Ogygia, where about fifteen or so soldiers dressed in Roman armor and holding flaming torches awaited them; five on the dock and the rest on the beach.

Not long after they docked, the five soldiers, who were waiting on the dock, boarded the ship and stopped in front of Phoenix. A man who was leading the group immediately saluted the woman upon coming to a crisp stop; the other men promptly mimicked him.

"My King!" The man spoke in Latin, which the Berry men did not understand.

"At ease, Captain." Phoenix replied in the same language. "Have you done as I asked?" Phoenix said just as the five men relaxed their stance.

The Captain gave the woman a sharp nod. "Yes, Augustus, we have done as your message commanded. Your chariot awaits, as well as a carriage and lectica to transport the mortal borns.

Phoenix nodded approvingly, "Excellent. Have your men being the girl that's lying in the Captain's quarters to the lectica. Handel her with great care; she is to be your newest Prince."

Hearing this, the military Captain straightened up as a serious expression took over his face. "I will see to her myself, My King." Phoenix gave him one last nod before turning her attention back to the Berry men just as the military Captain began to give out orders. She then motioned for Rachel's father's to follow her off the boat and onto the dock where they made their way toward the beach.

"What's going on? What about Rachel?" Hiram asked as he and his husband followed behind Phoenix. Both men were clueless as to what just happened as everyone spoke in a language they did not understand.

"She will be fine. They are getting her now to place her in the lectica over there." Phoenix explained as she pointed further up the beach. Following the woman's pale finger, they saw a large canopy bed that lay on top of a platform, which had two thick sticks coming out from the bottom of each side, ready for four people to lift for transport. Awaiting by the lectica were four armored Centaurs, whom would be the ones carrying the bed, and thus Rachel.

Once again the Berry men were given proof that they were no longer in Kansas.

"We will be making way to my villa that is ten hours from here." Phoenix continued on as the men followed behind her. "I will be riding on my chariot up front, Rachel will be in the middle in the lectica, and you both will take the back in the carriage." she said as they passed up other soldiers—one looked like a walking lizard and another had pale, translucent skin that glowed in the dark—who stopped what they were doing to salute Phoenix before returning to their tasks.

Phoenix brought the men to the carriage they would be ridding in; a solider who looked like a smaller Chewbacca sat up front, ready to drive the two beastly horses that were connected to the reins in his fury hands.

Phoenix turned to the Berry men and took in their overwhelmed expressions as they both tightly held the other's hand. Her face softened, "I know you both have had a lot to take in—I'm pretty impressed by how well you are handling all of this." Phoenix said.

"As I said, Rachel will be fine. No one would dare hurt the girl for fear of having their souls tortured in the after life, so there is nothing to worry about." she reassured them as she took in the worry in Hiram's eyes, "This is her home now," Phoenix smiled, "And our travel to the villa will be her homecoming. There will be hundreds lining the streets to catch a glimpse of their new Prince." Phoenix said with a smile while giving a pat to Hiram's shoulder before leaving after making sure that they would be fine by themselves for now.

"Prince?" Hiram asked his husband with a furrowed brow as he look at him in confusion, but all Leroy could do was shrug with a pouted lip, just as clueless as his husband.

* * *

**Moore Info: So what did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Meh? Let me know in a review.**

**A lot of Roman customs will influence this story as well as some Greek. In example, I will be using the Greek gods for this story because I like their names more. I don't know if I'll use any Roman ones though.**

**Trireme is those boats with the oars on the side.**

**Absconditus means hidden or concealed in Latin.**

**Ogygia Is pronounced oh-jee-jee-ah**

**Next Chapter: Rachel finally awakens.**

**Rae out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Moore Info: Thanks for the reviews/ alerts/ favorites guys!** **I apologize for they wait. That block had me for a minute but I got through it and hopefully the fight will be worth it.**

Guest**: I will try and not to change Rachel's personality too much, but the puckleberry friendship will probably happen. I love Puck and his whore ways, sorry bro :( And two, what exactly did you figure out? Because I don't even know.**

**Anyways, here is chapter six. Please any historical inaccuracies. They are most likely deliberate.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Rachel slowly woke up with a low groan in pain. Her head was pounding as if her head were the bass drum for the Energizer Bunny, and her mouth was dry, as if she'd been in the dessert for weeks without water.

If she had a tendency towards alcohol, and she didn't—well, there was that one time when she'd broke into her parent's liquor cabinet while her glee friends were over her house—, she'd say she was hung-over.

Rachel groggily sat up in the bed she was laying in, causing the thick cover that had been covering her naked body—which confused her; she never slept naked—to slip down and around her waist. She then rubbed the sleep from her eyes before opening them up to were she immediately became amazed by how clear her vision. In fact, her vision seemed to be better than it had ever been.

She suddenly knew how Peter Parker felt after he first woke up from being bitten by that radioactive spider as she easily took in the dust particles that floated around the unfamiliar room she was in with a scrunched brow in confusion.

The room she was in looked nothing like any of the ones at camp Kenny.

This room had marbled columns in each corner of the room along with an open veranda that was direct across from her where a strong ocean breeze blew the white, silk curtains that were hanging in font of it, inward and into the room in a wild dance.

The rooms at camp Kenny were all small and nothing but wood everywhere.

Rachel's eyes suddenly widened.

Wait. Camp Kenny. The cell-phone tower. That thing with the glowing eyes!

Holy Barbra! She was still alive! How the heck was she still alive? Rachel thought as her heart raced madly in her chest as the images of her attack flashed through her mind. She could not believe that she was alive. Better yet, she could not believe that she was not in intense pain right at that moment with the way that thing had went at her. The only thing that really hurt her was the pounding in her head, and even that was beginning to wane. Other than that she was fine.

There was no way she could have come out of that unscathed. She did, after all, remember breaking her leg, and being bitten by the thing.

With that thought, Rachel looked down her exposed torso to check herself over for any visible injuries she may have sustained from the attack, only to balk at how different her abdomen was compared to the last time she had been awake.

She had abs! A bunch of them too! And…_What the…? _Rachel thought as she took in the dark lines that ran down and took over the right side of her torso and right arm, which was also noticeably more muscular than before. When did she get tattoos!? How could she have missed something like that? Maybe she really _did _get drunk last night and that the whole attack was not real. Maybe she dreamt the whole thing in her drunken haze? And maybe, just maybe, the tattoos on her body really was just black sharpie and Mandy was playing a prank on her?

Hoping for this to be true, Rachel brought the pad of her left thumb to her tongue to wet it before bringing it to rub at the dark lines on her arm to see if they would come off.

It didn't.

Panic started to set inside the brunette as she wet her thumb once again to rub, now viciously, at the dark lines on her arm three more times before she reluctantly, and horrifyingly, surrendered to the fact that they were, in fact, permanent.

There was no way she could have such visible markings on her body! How was she going to grace Broadway with her body like this?

And what made her whole situation worse was that after giving the dark lines a closer inspection, she noticed that they seemed to disappear under the cover that was pooled around her waist, hinting that there could possibly be more.

Rachel immediately flung the cover from off her legs to discover that not only did the dark lines run down her right leg as well, but that she also had something flaccid hanging in between her legs.

* * *

"_Oh my fucking Barbra!" _

Phoenix, Hiram, and LeRoy all heard being screamed from somewhere inside the villa from where they sat in the courtyard eating breakfast, causing them to pause in their activities.

Hiram had been reading the English version of the local newspaper, the headline reading, **'Mortal-born Prince yet to Awaken' **displayed in bold black letters.

LeRoy had been eating the food that had been provided for them and drinking—and falling in love with—the watered down wine the was home grown in Phoenix's wine garden.

Phoenix had been finishing off the last of the paper work that had accumulated during her absences from Ogygia.

"Oh good, she's awake." Phoenix said with a pleased smile as she gestured for the awaiting servant that was off to the side; a young girl with eleven features. The pale skinned woman gave the finished papers to the young servant and told her to make sure that Derek, the man who stands in for her when she is away from Ogygia, got them.

The servant gave the king a low bow with a salute before going off to complete the given task.

"Shouldn't we go to her?" Hiram asked worriedly, confused by Phoenix's calm demeanor.

"Right now, Rachel needs this moments to herself. There is no telling as to what influence the Beast inside her will have towards her reaction to her newly transformed body. Once she's had it, I will go to her—alone." Phoenix explained to the two men, stressing the last word when the shorter Berry began to protest. "Like I said; there is no telling what her Beastly side will have her do. If you try and approach her right now, she may not even remember who you both are, and may try to attack you." The Berry men looked distraught over that possibility.

"It is best for you both to wait until I deem her to be safe. Then, and only then, will you be able to see her." Phoenix finished just as the sounds of inhuman growls reached their ears, which was quickly followed by the unmistakable sounds of things crashing and breaking.

Hiram and LeRoy jumped in alarm. The shorter Berry reached out and grabbed his husbands forearm as they looked off in the direction of where the crashing and enraged growls were coming from, LeRoy placed a hand over his husband's comfortingly. Worry radiated from both of their bodies at the thought of their baby girl hurting, wanting to be there for her, but knowing that it would not be safe for them to do so, as much as it pained them to think.

"It might be a little while until that happens, however." Phoenix mused as the crashing continued.

* * *

"Oh my fucking Barbra!" Rachel screamed out in horror as she stared at the flaccid penis that was chillin' between her legs as if it belonged there. However, she did not linger on that horror for too long because a new one quickly presented it's self.

Her voice had changed…dramatically

No longer was it high in pitch and overly feminine in sound. Instead, it was now low in pitch and sounded as if she swallowed sand for fun on the daily.

"My-my voice." Rachel whispered to herself while clutching at her throat, her jewel, before opening her mouth. "Testing 1,2,3. Wah—"Rachel tested sacredly with terrified, bugged eyes before running a few vocal scales. She did not run them for long for it only devastated her to hear the results. While she could still very much run through her scales skillfully and beautifully—as it should be, she did spend years perfecting it—it was not the voice of a leading lady on Broadway.

"God no," Rachel cried out as a lone tear escaped from her eye. Her face looked as if she was in physical pain, and she might as well be. Her voice was her everything! It was the one thing that guaranteed her a life outside of Lima-fricking-Ohio! She had to investigate this because this could not be happening to her!

Rachel scrambled out of the large canopy bed and rushed over to the vanity-dresser that was to the right of the bed and up against the wall. Once there, however, her mission to check out her throat halted as she saw her self in the mirror. Both of her hands shot out and gripped the edge of the dresser as she stared at herself with gritted teeth.

Her body began shaking as a wave of intense anger suddenly came over her, a type of anger she's never felt at that level, a type of anger she never thought she could ever feel. Angry, sorrowful tears began to slowly spill from her eyes as the right side of her body began to burn, but she ignored it as she took in her new physical features.

The first, and obvious, thing she took notice of was how taller she was, way taller than what she'd previously been. She'd could probably rival Finn in height.

The baby fat that she'd worked hard to get rid of was now non-existent. Instead, you could only see the strong and sharp features of her face, which was noticeably darker along with the rest of her body; her skin and hair. Her hair was now longer, thicker, and wilder as well. And on the left side of her head, there was a decent sized portion of hair that was shock white, which stood out dramatically among the rest of her jet black hair.

Her eyes were drastically different as well. Instead of the chocolate brown eyes that were reminiscent of a doe eyed Bambi, her left iris was light pink, and her right was a startling bright green that was almost unnatural—an eye that was quite familiar to the young teen. She, after all, was attacked by a thing that had eyes as bright as the one that now resided in her right eye socket.

And then, as she took in the raised scar that was on her shoulder, noticing how the dark lines seemed to be coming from each teeth mark that was there and that it went down her back as well, something clicked in Rachel's mind.

_That __**thing! **__That thing did this to me.!_ Rachel thought as her anger intensified. The grip that she had on the dresser tightened and the thick wood splinted under the presser.

That thing did this to her. She did not know how she knew this, but she was sure of it. That thing took her voice from her. She'd never be able to star on Broadway with the voice she had now. There was no way a Broadway director would cast her with her slightly mannish sounding voice.

With that thought, Rachel let out an inhuman growl that would have startled her had she not of been so pissed off. She then picked up the large and heavy dresser before flinging it across the room as if it were a bag of feathers; the mirror portion of the vanity shattered into pieces.

The burning on the right side of her body intensified as she stalked over to the canopy bed she had woken up in and proceeded to rip up the thick cover and the mattress. After that, she kicked in the posters holding up the canopy. The whole time she caused destruction to the room—adding marble sculptures, and priceless paintings to her causality list—she did not notice the tattoos on her body moving as if they were dancing to the frequency of her enraged growls.

Rachel finally finished ten minutes later with one final punch to a marble column where her fist rested in the gaping whole, her shoulders heaving as she breathed in heavily, winded from her actions and honestly, a little scared from them as well. She was not an angry person. Never has been. And if she did become so, she's never expressed it in such away. Instead, choosing to sing it out, though, that thought only made her even more sad and angry. She couldn't even be angry like she used to!

"Quite an impressive destruction you've achieved, I have to say," Phoenix spoke from behind the brunette as she took in the wreckage Rachel had created with calculating eyes.

Upon hearing the pale skinned woman, Rachel whirled around with a snarl and a raised fist at the ready, thinking that the unflinching, white haired woman was that thing that had done this to her.

However, she immediately paused in her actions when she looked into the woman's eyes—eyes that were identical to the one that was now in Rachel's left socket. She instantly found herself relaxing some, though a large amount of rage was still present.

Phoenix watched the dark haired woman with curious eyes as said woman slowly dropped her tattooed arm in caution.

"I've been waiting to meet you, Rachel Berry." Phoenix stated. "My name Is Phoenix,"

Rachel instantly straightened as soon as Phoenix said her full name, something she did not give.

However, flashes of the night of her attack went through Rachel's mind once again as she took in the woman's familiar voice. Even though she'd mostly been out of it in the minutes she had been awake before everything went blank after that thing had been knocked from off her, she remembered the other woman's voice quite clearly, as well as the relief and comfort that came with it.

"I know you," Rachel said with a light grimace at the sound of her voice, her body relaxing considerably even though her shoulders still heaved as she tried to catch her breath, not used to exerting as much energy as she had done when destroying everything in the room. "you saved me from that…_thing._" she spat out with a growl in hate.

"I did," Phoenix confirmed with a slight nod, "though, I was not able to keep it from biting you. I'm afraid I was not fast enough to prevent that from happening." she said with a hint of remorse.

Rachel gave another growl. "So that _thing," _Rachel hissed out as she pointed behind her as if the thing in question were somewhere behind her, "really did this to me?" Rachel asked as she gestured towards her newly transformed body, her anger beginning to rise once again.

"Partially," Phoenix answered as she continued to watch the teen with curious eyes, taking notice of how the dark tattoos on the right side of Rachel's body became more wild in their movements the angrier she got.

"You'd be in a much worse state had I not intervened and stalled your transformation into a Beast so I could perform the much needed ritual that kept you from fully transforming." the pale skinned king explained as she waved towards Rachel's naked and muscular body. "thus the result you see now. The ritual stopped the dark matter that was injected into your body from spreading any further than it already had, but also transforming you into an entirely different supernatural being—one that would be able to let you live with partially spread dark matter rather than having it outright kill you."

There is a pregnant pause where Rachel takes in the woman's words before shaking her head in wonder.

"Supernatural beings? What—how is all this even possible." Rachel asked with a furrowed brow, her voice slightly raised.

A slow smile took over Phoenix's face. "Anything is possible with the gods." she said mysteriously. Rachel almost expected the woman to somehow pull a quarter from behind her ear with those words. "However, to answer your question, I should probably start from the beginning; the night I was born. Though, before we go there, why don't you have a bath? It's been ten days since the ritual, perhaps you'd like to relax a little and marinate on things before I explain everything."

She's been out of it for ten days! Barbra! Rachel shook her head. "I'd actually like to talk about it now."

Phoenix chuckled, "Trust me, you're going to be glad that you took that bath when I'm done telling you everything."

Rachel doubted it. What could be worse than loosing her voice and gaining a penis?

"I will send a servant to escort you to the bath house. Once you've finished, I will share with you." Phoenix said. And with that, she left with a reassuring smile, a servant with eleven features taking her place a moment later.

The servant, who looked to be about in her early twenties, stood before her in a long, linen tunic that went just past her kneecaps and was belted at the waist by a black leather belt with a silver buckle. She had light brown hair and was shorter than the transformed teen, something that Rachel found to be weird seeing as had this been a few weeks ago, the servant girl would have easily been taller than her.

The servant girl's chocolate head was ducked slightly and had a light blush to her cheeks as she tried, and failed, to keep her eyes from trailing down Rachel's beautifully sculpted and tanned body, or the well endowed penis that hung freely between the girl's legs.

In heavily accented English, the servant requested for Rachel to follow her to the bath house, and only after a moment of hesitation where Rachel just stared the girl down with slightly narrowed eyes, she followed the servant out of the destroyed room and towards the bath house.

The whole way there, Rachel couldn't help but feel as if she'd traveled back to ancient times as she took in her surroundings while walking the villa halls, which were open and lined by tall, spaced out marbled columns that had an unlit torch on each one.

All of the servants that she passed, who would all strangely bow to her at the waist while putting a fist over their hearts, were dressed similarly to the young servant girl she was following to the bath house. There were also a few men decked out in Roman armor who gave her the same salute, just with out the bowing, as soon as she came upon where they were stationed by a metal gate that lead, to where Rachel assumed, outside the villa.

Rachel did not know what all this meant, nor could she fathom as to why she did not feel more embarrassed to the fact that she was walking the open halls naked—with a penis dangling between her legs, mind you—where everyone could she her. Though, nobody seemed phased by any this.

A normal person would have covered themselves up before braving the halls, especially after discovering that the bottom half of their body had suddenly become the opposite sex. Better yet, a normal person would have tried to cover themselves up as soon as Phoenix made her presence know.

Despite the fact that she'd just made the startling discovery that she had grown a penis overnight, Rachel didn't even blink at her nakedness upon discovering the pale skinned woman, even going as far as to having a conversation with the woman and then strutting through the halls afterwards.

Rachel truly was not _normal _any longer.

Not that she'd ever been if one were to ask the students of McKinley high, but she was certainly further from the definition at that current moment than what she had ever been.

They finally entered the bath house five minutes later, the smell of lavender hitting them upon opening the large double doors. The room was considerably darker room than the outside.

There were several lit torches mounted on each wall, along with several candles that littered the floor. The bath—if it could even be called that—was the size of an Olympic pool. The front end of it stepped down into two feet of water before gradually going down to ten feet upon reaching the other end of the pool.

Looking at the pool in front of her, where steam could visibly been seen coming off of, Rachel began to think the pale skinned woman right.

She already found herself relaxing at the prospect of bathing as the smell of lavender and the warmness of the room washed over her; the anger that she still felt under the surface diminished slightly as well.

However, she was brought out of her thoughts when the servant girl came into her line of vision where she dropped her tunic, which she had taken off, to the stoned floor, bearing her pale, naked body to the darker haired teen, whose brows rose slightly in reaction.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked the servant slowly.

The servant looked up and at Rachel. "I must bathe you," she said matter-of-factly, as if there was no big deal. Though, the light blush that had been on her cheeks back in the wrecked room was back.

"Oh," Rachel replied dumbly, "Might I ask why?" she said after a beat.

The servant gave Rachel a small smile. "Because it is my duty," she answered in her thick accent.

"That's quite alright. I am capable of bathing myself." Rachel told her.

"Please, my—" the servant paused as her kings words entered her mind, reminding her not to call the girl by her royal title until her king has spoken with her. "friend. If I do not perform my duty, then it would disgrace me to the gods, for they have placed me here to serve my king and her…friends." she told the teen.

Rachel is silent for a moment before conceding with a sigh and a nod. She did not want to get the woman in trouble for not doing her job.

The servant gave Rachel a bright smile before requesting for her to enter the steaming pool. And after a moment of contemplation, Rachel did so, wading all the way down to five feet before stopping.

Standing there that deep, Rachel was once again reminded of how different this new body of hers was. Had she been in her old one, the steaming water would have been above her mouth and right under her nose. She'd be standing on her tip-toes panicking and hoping to Barbra that she did not drown. But now, she stood flat footed with the water just a few inches above her belly button.

Rachel guessed that there were a few perks to having this new body.

A few minutes after Rachel entered the pool, the servant girl joined her while pushing a floating tray along with her; there was a wooden bowl with a gel like, clear substance inside, and a small hand towel next to it.

"What is that stuff in the bowl ?" Rachel asked as she eyed the bowl in question.

"It is scentless soap that some mortal-born developed after coming to Ogygia from the mortal realm." the servant girl answered as she scooped some into her hand before asking Rachel to dunk herself under so she'd be able to lather the girl's body more easily. Rachel dose so and resurfaces with drenched heavy hair that stuck to her face and streamed into her eyes.

The servant then began to lather the transformed teens body with the soap that was in her hand and with the hand towel that had been on the tray.

As the chocolate haired woman continued to lather her body, Rachel tried to take her mind off the pleasurable sensations her body was feeling at the hands of the other woman by quickly asking her another question.

"Why would they make it scentless? Isn't that the whole point of bathing? To rid oneself of dirt and to _smell _better than what you did upon entering?" Rachel asked. The servant looked up into Rachel's heterochromic eyes with a light blush still in place. She mumbled for the other girl to dunk herself after she was done with the first round of washing.

When Rachel came back up, she answered as she scooped more of the gel soap and began to wash the woman's body once again before moving to her thick, dark hair. Rachel's eyes closed as she let out a small sigh at how wonderful the servant's hands felt as they washed her hair.

Phoenix really was right about the bath so far.

"There are a lot of old customs we still like to perform, even though mortal-born citizens have introduced other means to live. The soap is scentless because we Ogygians still choose to oil our bodies with perfumed oil after a bath and then scrape it away with a strigil. We only use the soap to effectively rid our body of dirt." the servant answered as she continued to wash the girl's hair after having her dunk again.

"Ogygians? What are Ogygians?"

"Ogygians are the people who make up our country, Ogygia, which is where we are now." the servant answered, only leaving Rachel confused. She was in a different country? One she'd never heard about, yet it sounded so familiar to her for some reason. Seeing this, the servant elaborated.

"Ogygia does not reside in the mortal realm. It resides in a different one, one that the gods have gifted the supernatural, called Absconditus where there are many different ancient countries you may have heard about, like; Sparta and Ithaca. However, Ancient Rome and Greece are now one country; Ogygia."

Rachel really did time travel to ancient times….one with supernatural beings and where she was now one herself, apparently. Rachel thought as she dunked her head underwater once again upon instruction.

"Now, I must bathe your bottom half." the servant girl informed her as soon as she remerged, biting her bottom lip. They moved to shallower water, the servant pushing the tray along with her once again.

As soon as they to a stop, the servant scooped up more soap and went to work again, thoroughly washing Rachel's back once more before kneeling down to wash Rachel's cheeks and the back of her legs.

Rachel stayed silent with her eyes clinched shut as she took in breath slowly.

It was becoming harder to ignore the servants pleasurable touches, and was now more than aware of the effect it was having on her as the right side of her body began to burn once again, though, not like before. This time the burning was much more pleasant than hurtful as the right side of her body would tingle every time the servant's delicate hands brushed over her dark tattoos.

Not long after, the servant stood and moved to Rachel's front. Rachel's eyes opened just as the other woman stopped in front of her to see that the servant's eyes were zeroed in on something below her waist with a flushed face.

Following the woman's gaze, Rachel finally took notice of the erection that was standing proudly and eagerly between her legs, something that was bizarre for Rachel to see.

Rachel's head snapped up to look at the servant with apologetic eyes and a equally flushed face.

"S-sorry," stuttered, "it just felt so delightful, and I'm not quite used to this particular body as of yet and—"

"It's alright," the servant reassured her with a deeper blush and lust filled eyes that drilled into Rachel's heterochromic ones. "I do not mind," she said shyly.

A brow rose. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," the servant stated truthfully as she took another scoop of the scentless soap.

She then began to wash Rachel's chest once again, minus the hand towel. She ran her hands over the girl's breast and dusky nipples deliberately, causing shivers to run down the transformed teens spine. After those few pleasurable pain staking minutes, the servant's hands started to drift lower and lower, all the while staring into Rachel's darkened eyes.

Rachel's breathing had become deeper the slower the woman's caresses got, and the further in their decent they went. Right until they stopped all together a few inches below Rachel's belly button.

After that, they were both still as the servant searched the transformed teens eyes for a few seconds before finally, after finding what she'd been searching for, going the rest of the way to grip the girl's cock with a soapy hand.

Rachel instantly took in a sharp intake of breath upon contact, her eyes slammed shut in pleasure as the servant slowly, and firmly, stroked her erect member. The burning from her tattoos intensified.

Holy Barbra! No wonder guys were trying to get into girl's pants all the time. This felt freaking amazing!

A low rumbled began to vibrate in her chest as the young servant continued her ministrations.

"What is your name?" Rachel husked as she bored into the other woman's lust darkened eyes.

"Phea," the servant breathed as Rachel placed her strong hands on her waist before pulling her firmly against her body, their naked skin now flushed together. Phea gasped out upon contact.

_I'm totally cheating on Finn._ Rachel thought suddenly. However, instead of feeling guilt like a good girlfriend should, she found herself not even caring. The bastard had hung up on her when she had needed him most, not to mention that he had lied to her—a lie amongst many others. She's had enough of his shit.

_Fuck Finn, _Rachel thought with a growl as something primal within her began to take over her. It had her suddenly picking up Phea, who wrapped her arms and legs around the taller woman in surprise, and brining her to the pool's wall where the woman's back was now firmly pressed. Upon contact with the wall, Rachel immediately brought the servant into a rough and lip bruising kiss.

Once air was needed, Rachel pulled back a few inches to stare into the heaving woman's dazed eyes.

"My name is Rachel," Rachel husked firmly, "I expect to hear you scream it while I'm fucking you, understood?"

A flash of arousal came over Phea as she moaned out a, "Yes", right before Rachel slammed her cock inside of her dripping pussy.

* * *

Rachel followed Phea, who was dressed once again , as the servant led her to the back and completely outside the villa where there was a large cobbled stoned patio. It was then that Rachel noticed that the villa was on top of a hill, one that looked out and onto the ocean, where a strong and cool breeze came off of.

Phea then took her to where the pale skinned king was waiting for them at a round table that had food—fruits, bread, cheese, etc.—on top of. Just before they reached her, Phoenix stood to greet them with a smile on her face.

"Ah," she said proudly, "You look like a true Roman." Phoenix said to Rachel as she took in the girl's white toga with a purple boarder that Phea had helped her in. Phoenix herself was wearing a solid purple toga with a white boarder, purple being the color of the gods. "Please, have a seat." the king said as she gestured towards the seat directly across from her.

Rachel sat down as instructed while Phea moved to pick up the wine decanter, that was in the middle of the table, to pour some into Rachel's metal and rhinestoned goblet. Both women shared an conspicuous look as Phea did so, something that Phoenix did not miss.

"Thank you, Phea. You are dismissed." Phoenix said to the servant once she placed the decanter back on the middle of the table. Phea bowed with a salute to both her king and Rachel, who she did so with a blush, before promptly leaving. Phoenix and Rachel watched her go.

Once Phea was out of sight, Phoenix turned toward Rachel and bluntly stated with a smirk, "You had sex." Rachel's eyes bugged slightly as she adverted her eyes in embarrassment. Had they really been that obvious? "Not what I had in mind when I suggested you relax, but that'll do." the paled skinned woman quipped, causing the girl's blush to deepen.

"I didn't plan for it to happen, but once I felt—" Rachel lightly cleared her throat, which was all that was needed for Phoenix to fill in the blanks. "Something within me changed and I couldn't help myself." she confessed.

Phoenix let out a hum in understanding. "It is not uncommon for a newly transformed mortal-born to have sex shortly after their awakening. In fact, now that I think about it, it should not come as a surprise to me. From what little I know about Beats, the one thing we are sure about is that they are sexual beings." Ones who often forcibly took their victims right before they killed them, though, that was not something Rachel needed to know right now after the morning she's had. That would not go over well.

Rachel's demeanor darkened. "So that is what I am now?" she asked as flashbacks of her and Phea's copulation entered her mind.

Rachel had not been gentle at all when she took Phea, leaving teeth marks and angry bruises all over the woman's body. After, when they were done with round three, when Phea could no longer take it, Phea had oiled down her body before scraping it away with a strigil, and as the woman did this, Rachel had took in the other woman's body with guilt filled eyes. She did not mean to take the woman as rough as she did. Hell, she did not mean to take the woman at all!

She had been a virgin!

She defiantly did not plan on loosing that until she was twenty-five, in New York, and with the man she loved. Instead, her first time was the complete and total opposite. She had lost it while still in her teens to a _woman _she did not know and or love, and with a fully functioning _penis,_ not the vagina she'd lived with for over seventeen years.

However, as soon as Phea started to stroke her—something that was still bizarre for her to even think about, though, apparently hand no problem using—It was as if something had taken over her and disregarded any rational thoughts.

The only good thing that came out of their copulation was the fact that it took her mind away from the fact that her dreams of gracing Broadway were now slim to none.

"Partially," Phoenix answered, the same response she'd given the teen before she left to take her bath. "And that's the important thing. Had you been a fully transformed Beast, I'd have to kill you." the pale skinned woman joked with a wide smile towards Rachel, who was not laughing at all. "The other part of you is what saved you from fully transforming."

"Other part of me? I am more than just a—a Beast?" Rachel did not know if she like the sound of that.

"You are defiantly much more than a Beast, Rachel. You are something great, something special…something rare." Phoenix said. Rachel suddenly felt like she was in the hands of Gollum and that the little mutant hobbit was rubbing at her face while calling her his 'precious.' "You are my blood." Phoenix finished with pride.

"Your…blood? What is that supposed to mean, exactly?"

Phoenix leaned back in her chair, a smile still in place. "I think now would be best for me to tell you of _who _I am, and what that now means for you."

"Please," Rachel said eagerly.

Phoenix nodded before waving a hand towards the food on the table. "Eat—I know you're hungry. You've gone ten days without food—I'd eaten my own hand by then." she said knowingly just as Rachel's stomach growled in agreement. "And besides, a story is best told over food."

After Phoenix made sure Rachel had enough food in her stomach, she began.

"Before Rome became the land conquering empire you know from your history books, when it first came to be, there was a young Roman Emperor name, Gaius Maximums Titus Octavius Caesar, but we'll just call him Gaius for short." Phoenix said with a small smirk as Rachel balked at the Emperor's long name.

"Gaius was in love with the power that came with being the Emperor of a rapidly growing nation, and at that time period, there were no senators and or elections; he had complete and total power over the Roman citizens and slaves. However, he quickly learned that there was something, or rather somethings, out there that had more power over the people of Rome than he did, something that the people worshipped on the daily; the gods. This was something Gaius hated.

"He felt that he should be the only one they worshipped, thinking himself to be a living god even though he was just a man." Phoenix said.

The ocean breeze blew over them and whipped their hair as Phoenix continued.

"Deciding to take measures into his own hands, Gaius issued a ruling that he thought would be the beginning to achieving his godly status amongst his people. The summer solstice was coming upon them and it is considered to be one of the most holiest of days amongst those who worshipped the gods.

"On this particular day, those who believed would all come together and gather on the highest hill that was outside or Rome's walls in order to be closer to them as they sent up their prayers. However, Gaius' ruling stated that anyone who went upon that hill top on that day of the summer solstice, would be executed."

"And did they still go?" Rachel asked fully entranced by the story.

"But of course," Phoenix answered after taking a sip from her watered down wine. "Gaius may have been Emperor, but he really was just a man; he had no power over the gods. Even though they were hesitant because of the possibility of death hanging over their heads, they still went to that hill, confident that the gods would reward them in the afterlife for their show of loyalty.

"And true to his word, Gaius sent a portion of his army to the hill where they killed every single person present; men, woman, children, young, old, rich, and poor—he did not care. If they were there, then they were to be killed for their act of 'treason', and after it was all done, their bodies were then piled on that same hill top where they planned to worshipped their gods, and burned. That was the 'blessing' that was sent up to the gods on such a holy day." Phoenix said gravely. A moment of silence happened after, as if to pay their respects for the ones who died.

"I take it the gods weren't to happy to have their followers massacred in such a way." Rachel said.

"Oh no, they were infuriated by the actions of such a mortal. They were so enraged, in fact, that they all decided to come together—a rare feat for the god, which is testament to how pissed they were—in order to enact their revenge and to make sure nothing like that ever happened again. They decided to create a vessel, a living reminder to the mortals of the gods presence and power, one who was created in their image.

"When the high sun began to disappear upon the horizon, the child of the gods was born on that same hill top, right from the ashes of their most brave and loyal believers.

"They named her Phoenix."

* * *

**Moore Info: So what did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Meh? Let me know in a review.**

**I will be using the Greek gods for this story if I hadn't said that already.**

**Strigil - is kind of like a long, and curved butter knife that was used to scrape away perfumed oil and dirt from a persons body after they bathed. A servant or slave, most commonly, would do this to their employers/owners.**

**I'll try not to be as long next chapter. Half of chapter seven's outline is already written so that's a good sign.**

**Next Chapter: Phoenix's tale continues and other things. **

**Rae out!**


End file.
